


Ghost Town

by ladyinsanity



Category: South Park
Genre: Also I have principal victoria, Character Death, F/M, I love some good ol tags, M/M, Multi, OC can see ghosts, Ongoing story NOT COMPLETE, Slow Burn, There will be gay, There will be sad, bc I miss her, but I will write about the other ships, its mainly about an OC and Kenny, oh wait it’s just Kenny, there will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsanity/pseuds/ladyinsanity
Summary: Tabby moves to the town of South Park and realizes it's just as strange as she is. With a family that has worked around paranormal activities all her life, Tabby thinks she's seen it all. That is until she sees a boy die and come back the next day, very much alive...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for a while. There will be multiple chapters. Hope you like it!

Mysterion surveyed the city, jumping from roof to roof. The city wasn’t riddled with much crime, so he went around making sure to note the places that had graffiti and helped some old ladies cross the street. He was glad the city was safe, on occasion, but he hated how boring these patrols could get. As he passed through the park, he noticed a girl laying in the snow. She was on her back and some books were scattered all around her. He jumped down from the tree he was in and ran to the girl. He thought she must have slipped on the ice. The snow just started and flowed all around them. He bent down to her and checked her pulse. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, “What the hell are you doing?” Mysterion took a step back as she sat up, “I-I thought you were hurt.” She looked him up and down and could see the embarrassment on his face. She gave a small smile, “I was just enjoying the snow- I’m sorry what are you?”  
Her hair just hit her shoulders, it was black and the tips were dyed purple. Her unique grey eyes were so wide and when she stared at Mysterion it made him nervous. She stared at him so intensely as though she could see everything that made him up. He composed himself and held his hand out to help her up, “I’m Mysterion. This towns superhero.” She gathered all her books and accepted his hand. “Superhero? Hmm my parents may be right about this town.” Before Mysterion could ask what she was talking about she tilted her head up and whined, “Aww the snow is stopping.” When she looked back at Mysterion he could see her bright red nose and cheeks from the cold. “I don’t recognize you.” He said breaking the silence. “I’m new in town, just moved in today. I also don’t believe a superhero would know everyone in town.” He gave her a sly smile, “Maybe not everyone but I do remember pretty girls like you.” She tilted her head, her expression the same, “Hmm.” She turned on her heel and started walking out of the park. Mysterion jumped after her, “Wait, where are you going?” She turned her head, not all the way but enough to show she was listening, “I’m starting at a new school tomorrow so I’m heading home to get some rest.” It was dark, the streetlights illuminated the freshly fallen snow. She opened one of her books and started reading. Mysterion walked next to her. She looked from him to her book to him again. She let out a sigh and shut her book. “Why are you following me?” “It’s late and dark, I’m making sure you get home safe. You could slip on the icy concrete like I thought you did back in the park.” She looked up at him and laughed, “You thought I slipped and knocked myself out! No wonder you checked my pulse!” “Well how was I supposed to know you were just ‘enjoying the snow.’” It came out of Mysterions mouth with more sarcasm than he intended but she wasn’t bothered by it. She tried to give him a glare, but her smile wouldn’t leave her face, “So you walk all the pretty girls home? No real crime to stop?” He hesitated, “South Park is… fairly safe.” She nodded her head as though she had heard it before. She scribbled something on a sticky note in her book. Mysterion tried to take a look but she shut her book before he could read it. “So, anything else about the city I should know about?” Mysterion thought about everything he had seen in this town, from monsters to the horrible people. I mean hell even he was one of South Park supernatural occurrences. This town had ‘strange’ pumping through its veins. “It’s unique.” “Unique…” she mumbled to herself. \-- Her house was on the upper side of the city. Mysterion had seen this house vacant for many years. When he was younger, he remembered him and his friends use to dare each other to go inside because they believed it to be haunted. She told him that her parents had bought the house but since they travel so much for work, they never really got to settle. The lights in the house were off, Mysterion thought that her parents must have gone to bed already. She took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She turned to face him, “Thanks for keeping me company.” She stepped into the door frame when he yelled after her, “Wait, what’s your name?” She smiled and again gave him all her attention, “I’m Tabitha but I go by Tabby.” He waved goodnight and headed home.


	2. New Girl

“This place has a vigilante mom! I just met him, and he said South Park is “unique.” I could tell he was holding more back!” I could hear my mom’s enthusiasm on the other side of the phone, “Interesting! Good thing we have you there, our best paranormal investigator!” I smiled.

I felt a bit guilty that I only agreed to stay in this town because I wanted to finish a full year at a public school. Since my parents travel all around the world, I never get to finish more than about four months at a public school. I wanted things to change for my senior year. I wanted a normal life, as normal as mine could get. Even now, my parents are in Romania. My father’s a paranormal activist and my moms a scientist. She’s also a medium, a gift she gave to me, her only child. It doesn't scare me though, living with this "gift" for as long as I have... Ghosts and such are my normal. I heard my father in the background of the call, “Nervous about starting school tomorrow?” I laughed, “Yeah, it’s been about two years since I’ve been to public school.” My mom jumped in, “We could always pull you out and homeschool you just like we’ve been doing. You’re already smarter than the average senior.” 

“Thanks mom, but I wanna experience a real senior year. Homecoming, prom, parties, fake friends, heart break…” I heard my mom sigh, “You’re right, but if anyone does break your heart you know what to do.” “Break their legs.” My dad laughed, proud of what he taught me while my mom scoffed, “No Tabitha, eat a lot of ice cream. Jesus you and your father…” We laughed. “Okay baby, get some rest for tomorrow. Stay safe and report anything strange. Oh and NO BOYS!” She then whispered into the phone, “You know I don’t really care about the boys, I just wanted your father to hear that.” I chuckled, “Love you guys. Goodnight.”

\--

I woke up super early, excited for school. The last time I went to a public school was freshman year and I was at that school for about three months. I never stood at a school long enough to make proper friends. I mean of course of all the places I’ve been to; I’ve met and kept in touch with so many amazing people, it’s just that I’ve never had the full school experience. I’ve met people through my parents, the children of my parent’s clients and some I met on my own. When I traveled with my parents, I had perfected the skill of lying. Always saying I was following leads or reading books at the library when really I went exploring and even going to high school parties I had heard about. It was hard since I was usually questioned about who I was. I made excuses saying I was someone cousin or friend they brought along. When they bought it, I would stay all night partying with those teen strangers. I do find pleasure in being by myself too, I mean an only child with very busy parents? I wouldn’t survive if I didn’t enjoy being alone. It definitely benefits me now, living in this house all by myself. Traveling also makes me enjoy my own company. It also made me fall in love with reading and the occasional hand held video game. I can’t even explain how many hours I’ve spent on my switch playing Breath of the wild and Super Smash Bros. Before it began to snow in the park I had just started a new book. My favorite genre was romance, I was a sucker for a good love story. Something about the thought of holding hands, kissing and feeling the butterflies in your stomach, to love and be loved so much that you feel like you were made to be with that other person… I ached for a love like that. I’ve only dated a handful times before and I never got that love I read about. It really didn’t help that I had to leave most of them but even before having to move they never gave me that feeling.

The roads were still covered in snow, the snowplows were pushing all the snow to the sides. I decided not to drive since I didn’t have much experience in driving in snow. When I made it to the bus stop there were four boys standing there. “There you go again fatass!” Yelled the boy in a green hat, his orange curls peeked out from under it. “Shut up you fucking Jew! You’re just afraid of the truth!” Yelled the fat one. The one in the blue beanie shook his head and the boy in the orange parka chuckled. That’s when they all noticed me. 

“Who the fuck are you?” asked the fat one. “Tabby. And you?” I responded calmly. He eyed me and the green hat boy answered, “He’s an asshole, also known as Cartman.” “Hey!” “I’m Kyle, that’s Stan and that’s Kenny.” Stan gave me a smile and small wave. Kenny’s face was hard to see under the hood but I think he gave a smile as well. “Are you new here?” Asked Stan as the bus drove up. “Yeah, just moved here from Cali.” He laughed, “Big change, Cali to Colorado. The cold must be annoying.” Kyle walked on and we followed after him, “Not really before that I spend some months in Greenland. Colorado doesn’t even compare to that cold.” Kyle turned to look at me, “Damn.” 

We took our seats, Stan next to Kyle and Cartman next to Kenny and me next to a blonde boy. “Well hi there.” His smile was so big and he was undeniably adorable. “Hi.” “I’m butters.” Strange name but it made him even cuter, “I’m Tabby, it’s nice to meet you.” The whole bus drive was pretty fun talking with Butters. He seemed to want to be friends right off the bat which helped ease my first day nerves. 

Butters walked me to the front office to get my schedule. He left to go talk with another one of his friends so I ended up roaming until a girl with beautiful long hair and a pink beret stood in my way. Next to her was a blonde girl with long curls, I recognized her from the bus. “Uh, hello.” I said. They looked angry, “I heard you were talking with my boyfriend Stan.” Said the girl with black hair. Wow ten minutes at school and I’m already involved in drama. “Oh, he’s your boyfriend? That makes sense you two totally look perfect for each other!” I said in a sweet voice with a large smile. They both looked a bit surprised. “Oh, t-thank you.” She stuttered. 

“Um, could you guys help me find my class?” I said changing the subject. They looked at each other then back at me smiling, “Sure. I’m Wendy by the way and this is Bebe. Sorry for being defensive.” I gave a light laugh, “Don’t worry about it, I get it. Can’t have someone taking your man.” She smiled, “Damn right.” Bebe looked at my schedule, “Ooo, we have the same class! Just follow us.” On our walk to class I realized these girls weren’t so bad. “You’ve been to Paris! How romantic!” Said Bebe. “Yeah, that was before Greenland and California.” Wendy looked over at me with wonder, “You’re so lucky. I’d love to travel everywhere.” Yeah real lucky… 

“Here you can sit next to me.” Wendy motioned to the desk next to hers. I sat down and took out my notebook and a book. I heard some loud giggling and looked out the classroom door. In the hallway I saw that kid Kenny but now he had his hood down. He had short messy blonde hair and his face was scattered with freckles. His blue eyes were fixed on a girl he was flirting with. He had her up against a wall, she was completely mesmerized by him. Wendy caught me staring, “Oh no. No, no, no. Stay away from him.” I turned to look at her, “What?” “Stay away from Kenny. He’s the town whore, next to Cartmans mom… Anyway, he’s been with nearly every girl in our grade.” Bebe joined in, “Nearly everyone but Wendy, since she’s been with Stan.” Wendy gave a proud smile, “I’m too smart to fall for him anyway.” A girl with red hair also interjected, “He has a way of getting under your skin and then breaking your heart.” Wendy looked at me, “Reds his latest victim.” I gave her a sympathetic look. As a romantic I could only imagine the pain of feeling used and then being thrown away. My heart clenched at the thought. Maybe dad was right, no boys. Girls on the other hand… 

When the bell rang everyone flooded in and headed to their seats. On my right was Wendy but, on my left, sat Kenny. In front of me sat Stan and on his left was Kyle. Kenny leaned over to me, “Hey new girl.” I turned to face him, “Hello.” His baby blue eyes shimmered, and he gave me a heart throbbing smile, “I’m not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.” I could see what everyone was talking about. The smile, the charm; if only he knew I was watching him flirt just a few seconds ago. I smiled, “Boring pick up line you definitely could’ve done better, too bad I’m not interested enough to hear another one.” His smile fell and everyone around us started laughing. “Damn I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone turn you down, and it was FAST!” Laughed Stan. 

“Quiet, quiet everyone!” said the teacher. She babbled on all class about what we were going to learn this week. Hardly anyone was paying attention. I was writing down notes and couldn’t help but feel Kenny’s stare. I was able to ignore it until the bell rang. I put everything in my bag and headed to the cafeteria. While I waited in line for my lunch, Kenny made his way over to me. I spoke before he could get the chance, “I guess the cafeteria is the best place for you to give me another ‘cheesy’ pickup line.” It took him by surprise, and he couldn’t help but laugh. I felt a bit proud of myself, especially since I was getting dirty looks from some of the girls around us. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He said as I grabbed my tray. I began to walk towards the girls table and he continued, “I just wanted to apologize.” I caught a glimpse of Wendys beret, “Okay apology accepted.” “Maybe I can even take you out some time.” I looked him in the eye and held my hand out, “I’m not really interested in a relationship right now but I wouldn’t mind being friends!” 

He took my hand and kissed the back of it, “Friends with benefits?” He winked and I pulled my hand away, “If the rumors about you are even close to true, then I’m pretty sure you could find someone else to do all that with.” He gave me a crooked smile, “Maybe I don’t want anyone but you.” It came out automated, he’s used to getting girls this way. “That doesn’t work on me, nice try though.” He tilted his head like a puppy, I was an enigma to him, a puzzle with mismatched pieces. None the less I intrigued him, “I won’t give up so easily.” I rolled my eyes and headed to Wendys table. 

“Tabitha! What were you talking to Kenny about?” Questioned Red. All the girls were staring at me. “He wanted to apologize for hitting on me… then after apologizing… he hit on me. He really doesn’t stop?” Every girl at the table shook their head, I sighed. The girls started gossiping and talking about their crushes. I enjoyed being a part of it. I didn’t really get the ‘girlfriends’ experiences, I was so grateful that these girls immediately invited me into their group. Bebe even invited me to their Friday night sleepover. When the lunch bell rang, I jumped up, “Do you guys know where this freshman class is?” Nicole pointed to the end of the hall, “Third door on the right. Why?” “Oh yeah, I don’t need to take History and Math. I already completed those, so I have to aid a freshman class. I’ll be like their second teacher, I’ll be grading papers and helping anyway I can.” The girls were in awe. Wendy smiled, “You finished those classes? You must be really smart.” “Nah, my parents were just very strict homeschoolers.” 

They sent me on my way giving me their loving goodbyes. When I got to the class all the freshman were already seated. The teacher, Mrs. Applebottom, smiled as she saw me enter. “Ah! Tabitha! I look forward to working with you, you’ll be a big help!” I shook her hand and she put me at the large table in the back. “Okay students, for the rest of the year we will have a student aid, Tabitha there in the back. If you have any help don’t be afraid to ask her as well as me.” Everyone turned to face me, I gave a big smile and waved. Mrs. Applebottom decided to put students in groups to have one on one sessions with me. Each group had a different subject that they needed help with. My last group was math. I had three girls and two boys. They all seemed to be doing okay except for one of the girls. 

I reached my hand out, touching her paper to get her attention, “If you’re struggling don’t be afraid to ask for help. That’s what I’m here for.” She had long dirty blond hair and her clothes looked a bit tattered. She looked up at me hesitantly, “Um… m-math is really hard for me.” I gave her a soft smile, “Here, tell me what the problem is and I’ll help make it easier for you” She showed me what she had trouble with and I showed her a couple different ways to solve it. “Do any of these make it a bit easier? I can show you more if you need. Don’t be afraid to ask questions.” For the first time all class period, she looked me in the eyes, “All these ways, it actually does help! Thank you!” “No problem, I’m glad I could help!” She was great for the rest of the class period up until the final bell rang. While I was grabbing my stuff, the girl I helped came up to me, “I wanted to thank you again. I’ve struggled so much in math I was just ready to fail. Lots of the teachers had given up on helping me…” I frowned, “Really, it’s no problem. I love helping and if you ever need any tutoring, please ask me. I’d never give up on you.” She smiled, “I’m Karen by the way.” I smiled back, “Call me Tabby.”


	3. Settling In

For the next few weeks I settled into South Park nicely. School was great, the girls accepted me into their group with ease, once they realized I wasn’t interested in any of their men. Even the boys were just as welcoming. It was nice since I was going to spend the full year here. My room is finally settled and made to feel like mine. Drawings and posters covered my lavender walls. Clothes, books and art supplies were scattered all across my room. I had finally found a place to settle in, I finally had a home.

\--

“We should have another sleepover!” Squealed one of the girls. I was nose deep in a book that I was barely listening. I had just got it and was determined to finish it. Wendy got excited, “Yeah! The first one with Tabby was super fun!” A smile crept onto my face, I even looked up at them over my book. Bebes eyes lit up, “We should have it at Tabbys place! Would your parents be okay with that?” I set my book down. No one but the principle knows that I live alone. It was strange to some since I wasn’t eighteen yet but I knew I could tell the girls. “Uh actually you remember how I told you my parents travel? Well they don’t live with me, I’ve actually been living alone since I first got here.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Wendy was very protective, “You don’t have anyone there with you?! That’s not safe.” I calmed her down, “I promise you I can protect myself.” Heidi spoke up, “Aren’t you lonely?” I laughed, “I’m pretty use to being on my own, don’t worry guys. Really, I’m okay. This was the price I had to pay to spend a full year attending school and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” They looked at each other and smiled. Bebe leaned over the table, “Woo! Parent free sleepover!” The girls all cheered, and I could help but beam with their joy. “When? Friday?” Asked Red. Nicole pouted, “Guys, this Friday night is our volleyball match.” Everyone groaned. “Hey guys don’t worry we can do it next Friday. I still need to unpack some things anyway, my place is hella messy.” I reassured them. They couldn’t wait.

\--

“Next Monday we will have our first math test of the semester. Please study, this test will steer how your grade will be for the rest of the semester.” Ms. Applebottom lectured. I was grading their homework. I’ve been helping everyone, especially Karen as much as I could. Karen was doing a bit better, but I could see she still held back asking me questions. I handed back everyones graded homework right before the bell rang. Everyone shoved their papers in their bags and headed out the door when they heard that final bell. Everyone except for Karen who came right at me, “Tabitha-“ I smiled, “Tabby, please.” “T-Tabby. I’m really struggling in math and I’m so nervous about this test coming up… I just- can you tutor me after school? I know I’m asking for a lot but you’ve helped me more than any teacher ever has and I want to do good. I can’t pay you but I’ll do anything-“ 

I stopped her, my heart was heavy. She really needs help that she’s willing to do ‘anything.’ “Karen of course I’ll tutor you. You do not have to pay me or do anything for me. Seeing that I’ve been able to help you succeed would be enough for me.” I took a paper out of my bag and wrote down my number and address, “Here text me and we can meet at my place. We can start any time you want!” She took the paper, “Thank you! But, uhm, I don’t have a cell phone…” She doesn’t have a phone. What teenager doesn’t have a phone? That’s when it hit me; her tattered clothes, how she couldn’t print out essays from home… her family’s poor. 

“Oh, that’s okay. We can set times in class and I can drive us after school!” She nodded excitedly. I went up to Ms. Applebottom and asked her if I could borrow the teachers copy of the textbook. She smiled, “Of course and thanks for helping her.” I nodded. Me and Karen walked to the parking lot and hopped into my truck. “Your parents won’t be worried about you?” She shook her head, “They probably won’t even notice I’m gone. My brother might though. Can I use your phone when we get to your place? I’ll call our house phone and tell him that I’m staying at your place for tutoring.” I glanced over at her, “Of course. You have a brother?” She nodded, “Two actually.” I smiled, “I wish I had siblings. My parents moved around so much, I think just I was too much for them.” “I love my brothers, I’m the youngest and the only girl so they kind of spoil me and give me all their love. Especially my brother Ken, I latched onto him so much as a kid. I’m surprised he wasn’t so annoyed.” I chuckled.

\--

When we got to my place Karen eyes widened, “Wow, you live here?” I set my bag on the kitchen bar, “Yup.” She followed my lead and jumped up onto a stool, “When will your parents get home?” I went and grabbed us some waters from the fridge, “Uh, they travel for work, so they don’t live with me. I think they’re in Machu Pichu right now…” She gave me a look of pity, “You live here all by yourself?” I tossed her a water with a smile, “Yeah, but it’s not as sad as it sounds. I’m rarely home anyways, lately I’m hanging out with the girls and if not that I’m exploring the town. Trust me, I’m use to being on my own.” Karen gave me a small nod. 

I pulled out my phone and handed it to her, “Oh, here, make sure to call your brother. I’m gonna head up to my room and grab some extra scratch paper. Feel free to look around.” She was dialing up the number when I made my way upstairs. I opened my drawer filled with all the old homework I’ve had through the years. My parents made me keep these papers since it was rare that I had homework. I couldn’t help but think back to Karens face when I told her I lived here alone, the same face the girls gave me when I told them. Is it really that weird that I live alone? I’ll admit when I first decided on settling down somewhere, I was hoping they’d stay with me for at least a few months. Asking them to stay forever was out of the question, I know them well enough to know they’d rather die than settle. I sat them down and let them know that I wanted to spend a full year in a place I could call a home. No more hotels, BNBs, rental homes… They told me they would try back in Los Angeles. We bought a house and lived there for about six and a half months until my parents got a request for some supernatural shit somewhere in Europe. That’s when I made the deal to live here in South Park. It was well known for being filled with supernatural mystery, my parents even bought a house here when I was about four or five. It’s one of the three houses they own so it was well furnished. That helped me convince my parents into letting me spend my senior year here, along with agreeing to do some ‘paranormal investigating.’ I know they weren’t too serious about that, but I’ll admit this city intrigues me. The notes my parents had on this place were crazy. I mean, the vigilante I met proves how strange this place is! 

“Tabby? Are you okay? You’ve been up here for a while.” I turned to Karen, who was standing in the door frame, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” She looked my around the room, “Wow! Did you draw these?!” She made her way to my art wall that was littered with sketches, drawings and paintings of all the places I had been to. “Yeah.” She looked me in the eye, “You’re so talented.” “Thank you.” I never thought they were special; it was just something I did to pass the time. I handed her the graph paper, “C’mon let’s start our homework.” 

\--

When we finished our homework, we decided to sit and chat. “So, what do you want to be when you graduate?” I asked her. She looked away, “It’s kind of stupid…” “I doubt it, c’mon tell me.” She hesitated, “I-I wanna be a fashion designer. I know, with how my clothes look-“ I cut her off, “A fashion designer! That’s so cool! Do you sketch any designs? I’d love to see them! My dads best friend from school became a fashion designer, I’d be happy to get information from him about it for you.” I couldn’t stand hearing her talk herself down. I could tell how conscious she was about her income but I wasn’t going to let that stop her from reaching for her dreams. Her eyes lit up, “Yeah, I have lots of designs and ideas! And wow, your dad’s friends with a designer? That’s so cool!” I sat up straight, “What got you interested in being a fashion designer?” She laughed, “Uh, well I loved dolls when I was little and I loved the different clothes they got. This is also kind of embarrassing but when I was about six, I found my brothers porn stash and I thought the girls were models that you needed to draw clothes on.” I burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god! Really?!” She nodded her head, “Yeah my brother was so mad. He tried to contain it but I could tell he was furious.” She thought back on the memory, “He never yelled at me or took anything out on me. Never hurt me at all.” I tilted my head, “He sounds like a great older brother.” He face softened and her smiled beamed, “He really is.”

\--

“Sorry to take up your whole day and make you drive me home.” Karen apologized on our ride to her house. “It really is no problem at all. I’m glad to have made such a great friend.” She gave me a beaming smile, “Oh, this is it. Thank you again! I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved her goodbye and waited until she finally made it inside. The second I got home I dug up all my old clothes and a sewing kit. Karen is such a sweet girl; I hope these could be of use to her.


	4. Glad You Can Stay

“You seem extra happy for tutoring today.” Karen said as we entered the living room. I was practically dragging her through the door. I turned to give her a smile, “I’m always happy for tutoring with you!” Karen rolled her eyes and smiled. “But, you’re right. Throw your bag down, we’ll get to the homework right after I show you something!” She set her bag down on the couch. “Okay. So, remember how you were telling me how you wanted to design clothes…” I let her hand go and ran upstairs. I heard her yell after me, “It’s kind of stupid anyway, I don’t even know how to sew.” I ran back down with the old clothes and a sewing kit. “I thought that since I was tutoring you in school subjects then I could also teach you to sew! I don’t know knitting or really anything about design but…” I looked up at her and she was crying. “Karen…” She shook her head, “I don’t need your pity.” She choked out. I was taken a back, “I never once pitied you Karen.” I set the clothes down and held her hand. “I want to do this because I like you. You’re one of my best friends and I know that with a little push you can do anything. You could, without a doubt in my mind, become a designer.” She looked up at me, “Really? This isn’t pity?” I shook my head and wiped her tears. She hugged me and I patted her back, “I mean, it’s not like I don’t expect you to make me a reeeeally cute top when you get the hang of it.” She laughed into my shoulder.

\--

Everyday after school was tutoring and sewing lessons. “Finally Friday, I thought this week would never end.” Kyle muttered as we walked into class. “Been rough?” I asked. He nodded, his eyes were fixed on Stan and Wendy out in the hall. They’ve been having problems lately. She’s been telling the girls at lunch that he’s been a bit distant lately. “Wanna talk about it?” I asked. Kyle just shook his head and turned to look out the windows.

Kenny came strolling into class with a huge smile. He sat in his seat and turned to face me, “Hey baby. How are you doing today? Better since I showed up?” I sighed. I gave him a smile, “If you’re going to flirt with someone, make sure the lipstick marks from the last girl are gone.” I pointed to his neck and jaw. He immediately began wiping away the marks and everyone around us began to laugh but his smile never faltered, “Thanks.” “Glad to help.” He leaned forward, “Go out with me?” I couldn’t help but laugh. He really was so persistent, “Nope.” Just then, the bell rang and Wendy took her seat. 

She was angry, guess her and Stan are still having problems. No doubt I’d hear about it at lunch with the other girls. During class the principal came in. “Hello principal Victoria, do you need something?” Asked the teacher. “Oh, someone actually. Tabitha Moore could you please come with me. Grab your stuff, this may take all period.” I nodded my head and packed up all my stuff. “Ooo new girl’s a bad girl. Only a month here and already in trouble?” Kenny joked at my side. I stood up and purposely hit him in the head with my bag. “I’m so sorry.” I said sarcastically. Everyone began to snicker.

The walk to the principal’s office was long and nerve wracking. When we finally got there, she sat me in front of her. “Am I in trouble?” I asked. “Oh heavens no. I just need to talk about your living situation. Your parents made it clear that you were living by yourself and some of the teachers and staff don’t think that’s a good idea.” It’s the only idea really. “If I can’t be here by myself then I can’t be here at all. Please principal Victoria, I’m great on my own. I can take care of myself and I can defend myself…” “You’re only seventeen sweetheart.” I huffed, “I’ll be eighteen before graduation. I know that’s a while away, but I pride myself on saying I’m very responsible!” She still wasn’t very convinced. 

I stood up, “My parents are constantly on the move. There’s no way they’d stay here long enough to finish the year. I’ve just gotten comfortable, made some solid friends, and for the first time in my life I feel like I have a home. Please, please don’t take that away from me.” It was more than I wanted to say and even more desperate. I could feel the tears threatening my eyes. Principle Victoria took a deep breath, “Well, you haven’t been here long, but I’ve heard some great things about you from other teachers so maybe you are responsible enough. A couple of months until you’re eighteen you say? Hmm…” I held my breath, “Maybe I can convince the others.” I let out a breath I was holding and smiled. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” I ran to hug her. “Okay, okay just know the neighbors may be extra vigilant for your protection AND to make sure you’re worthy of being on your own.” I nodded my head. I really get to stay! The bell rang so I grabbed my bag but before I could leave principle Victoria spoke, “Oh, uh Tabitha. Call your parents and tell them about our talk. Also, ask them to call me.” I nodded and headed out the door. 

The hallway was flooded with people headed to lunch. I pulled out my phone to talk to my parents, but it was too loud. I decided to head outside. I walked out onto the blacktop but there were lots of people there as well. I finally settled behind the main building next to the trash. “Hey Tabs, it’s great hearing from you! Whatcha need?” “Hey mom, I just wanted to tell you about the conversation I had with principle Victoria. She wasn’t really okay with me living here by myself, but I convinced her otherwise! Um, she just wants to talk to you.” She was talking to someone in the background, It sounded like my father and a couple others. “Mom?” “Oh, sorry honey, your father was showing me some waves on the seismograph and asked me to take a look.” I sighed, “You’re busy.” This happens a lot. It’s actually surprising that she actually answered the phone in the first place. She must have heard the attitude in my voice, “Tabitha..” I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth, “No. It’s fine I understand.” “Sorry, just start over I’m listening.” “Uh, just call my principle okay? I have to get back to class.” She started talking to someone in the background again, “Okay, love you Tabs!” She hung up before I could say ‘I love you too.’ 

“Fuck. Call me a fucking child but sometimes I want their fucking attention.” I grumbled to myself. “I’ll give you attention.” I turned to see Kenny. He had a sly grin with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He raised a lighter up and lit it. I was a bit startled but more than anything, embarrassed. “What are you doing here? How long have you been there?” The words came pouring out of my mouth, Kenny luckily didn’t seem to notice. “I came for a smoke. Been here just long enough to hear that you’ll be staying with us. I’m glad.” He took a puff and held it between his fingers. 

I glared at him, “That’ll kill you you know.” I crossed my arms, irritated that he heard my conversation. He looked at the cigarette with a frown, “I’ve gone in worse ways.” I raised an eyebrow. What does that mean? Now that I think about it, this is the first time I’ve seen him so pissed. He usually has a smile, whether it’s flirting with someone or laughing with his friends. It always kind of irritated me. No one’s ever that happy all the time. I began to smile seeing him like that but just as quickly started feeling bad about it. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at me, “Uh, Wendy and the other girls were looking for you.” I thought back to her face when she was talking to Stan. First my parents and now I’m gonna have to deal with Wendy drama, at least I’ll have that to distract me. She’ll want my opinion on her relationship, as if I’ll know what to do. I just wanna go home and hang out with Karen. Be grateful that I get to stay. That’s if principle Victoria doesn’t change her mind because my parents will most likely forget to call her. Before I headed inside I walked up to Kenny, grabbed his cigarette, took a puff and gave it back. “You really shouldn’t smoke these.” I said as I pushed open the doors.

\--

“Where were you? Lunch is nearly over!” Wendy whined as I reached the table. “And why do you smell like cigarette smoke?” Asked Red as I took my seat. “The conversation with principle Victoria took longer than expected. Sorry.” Wendy turned to me, “What did she want?” I didn’t really feel like talking about it, “Eh, she just wanted to talk about me living alone… What about you? How are you doing?” 

She explained to me how Stan had been distant lately and how she thinks he’s seeing another girl. “You do? Who?” I asked. “We don’t know. Every girl in our grade knows Wendy would absolutely destroy them if they tried to take him.” Said Bebe. All the girls nodded in agreement. “What do you think?” Wendy asked looking over at me. “I-“ before I could say anything the bell rang. “Sorry Wendy, I have to get to class. Call me later though okay?” I gave her a hug and left. Saved by the bell huh? From what I heard it just sounded like he may be losing interest. I can’t say I know what he’s thinking or doing; really I don’t know Stan well enough. It was all too much for me to be worrying about, it’s not even my relationship! I wanna be a good friend to Wendy though, I wanna be there for her, give her useful advice... 

I was glad last period went by pretty fast. When me and Karen got to the car it started snowing. It was light so the drive wasn’t too bad. When we finished our homework my stomach growled. “How would you like to cook and eat spaghetti with me?” I asked Karen with a smile. She lit up, “I’d love to!” I set some water to boil as she grabbed the sewing kit. It’s only been a couple days since we started but she seems to be getting a hang of it. She barely poked herself with the needle yesterday! “You seem a bit down today.” She said quietly from my side. I didn’t look at her, just continued cooking; “What do you mean? I’m fine.” It was quiet until she hugged me, “You can talk to me Tabby. You do so much for others, you get to be selfish and ask for things too.” Her words struck right in my heart. I hugged her back and held back tears. When she let go I told her how I was almost forced to leave this place when I finally found it as a home. How I wished my parents had more time for me and how I’m worried I’m not being a good friend. I confided in her and she gave me the best advice she could give. “I’m really glad you get to stay and I know for a fact you’re a great friend. You concerning yourself with it is proof enough that you care and are trying to find some helpful words for her.” She then looked around at the walls, “As for your parents…I’m sorry that they’re never here for you. I do think they are trying though. I mean they could try a bit more…” I chuckled. She was right I mean I know they love me. Even let me stay here to finish a year… I finished up the spaghetti and set a plate in front of her, “Thank you Karen, truly. Your words really helped me tonight. You’re a great friend too.”


	5. The Death of Kenny McCormick

“Thank goodness the snow stopped.” I grabbed the keys and turned the ignition when we both heard a loud bang. Startled I tried it again, but it didn’t start. “What the hell?” I huffed. “It’s dead, I’m sorry Karen. I can’t drive you home.” She gave me a reassuring smile,” It’s okay! I’ll call my brother to come and get me. We’ll walk.” I gave her an apologetic nod. When we walked back inside she called her brother, “Hey Ken. Can you pick me up at Tabby’s? Her car broke down.” She suddenly went silent, “Tabby… my tutor.” She gave him the address and hung up. I smiled at her, “I can’t wait to meet him.” I said turning on the TV. She came and sat next to me, “Oh yeah, you haven’t met yet! Weird since he’s in your grade- “Before she could finish one of my favorite songs came on.

I jumped up, “I love this song!” I began to dance. Karen was laughing but eventually joined me. “Feels good to dance and just let it all out!” I screamed over the music. “I’ve never really done this before.” Karen screamed back. My mouth dropped open, “Very spiritual.” I assured, she laughed. We danced to the loud music for so long we barely heard the knock at the door. I turned the music down, “Oh your brother must be here, grab your stuff.” 

I ran to the door, “Hello-” Standing there was Kenny. “Kenny? What are you doing here?” He looked a little surprised, “Uh, I’m here to pick up my sister.” That’s when I pieced it all together. Her brother Ken was Kenny McCormick. The brother that she was always raving about. “Y-you’re Karens brother…” I said slowly, still trying to see the resemblance. Karen came running down the stairs, “Kenny! I see you’ve met Tabby.” She ran right into Kennys arms. He held her tight and smiled, not one of the smiles he uses on the girls but a heartfelt, genuine smile. It was brotherly and full of love. Even when she let go he ruffled her hair. She swat his hand away and smiled.

“Yeah, he’s actually in my class. We sit next to each other.” Her smile dropped and she glared at him, “You better not flirt with her!” Too late, we both thought. He gave a nervous laugh. I smiled and shook my head. Karen grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. I followed her and grabbed my coat. She looked at me, “What are you doing?” I shut the door behind us, “I’m coming with you both.” Kenny didn’t seem to keen on the idea, “I can get her home just fine.” I walked ahead of them, “I don’t doubt it. Don’t worry, I’m coming so I can stop by the park.” Kenny voiced his concerns, “It’s late, you really shouldn’t be out by yourself.” I turned to face him, “ I’m hoping to see Mysterion so if I see him I won’t be alone.” 

Karen was looking at a house filled with Halloween decorations but turned to me at the mention of Mysterion. “You’ve met Mysterion?! Isn’t he the coolest!” I raised my brow, “You know him?” She nodded, “Well not his identity but he’s my guardian Angel, has been since I was six.” That’s a bit creepy. “Guardian angel?” I looked over at Kenny, he simply shrugged his shoulders, “She says that he helps keep her safe so he’s good in my book.” 

He then gave me a sly smile, “Whatcha wanna see him for? No wonder you turn me down, gotta crush on the masked hero?” Karen then turned to face Kenny, “You’ve already flirted with her?!” He threw his hands out in front of him to defend from any punches Karen was going to throw. I laughed, “No, I turned you down because I don’t want to be just a hookup, which is what you’re known for doing and I want to talk to Mysterion about this town. My parents want me to learn about the paranormal activity in this place, apparently there’s a lot happening here.” Neither of them looked surprised. Karen ran ahead of me as a car passed us. “If anyone can help you it’s Mysterion! He’s been protecting this town for years and he’s always willing to help.” 

She raved about him in the way she raved about Kenny. I was glad she had good people looking out for her. Another car came zooming down the street. Karen skipped around and Kenny smiled watching her. He walked next to me, “She’s been really happy lately. I’d like to think that’s because of you.” I looked at Karen and smiled, “She’s a great kid with a big heart. I doubt I’ve made any change in her.” He looked down at me, “No really. She’s been raving about her awesome tutor. I didn’t even know you were the one tutoring her until today… I can see why she likes you so much.” I nudged him, “You heard your sister. Stop flirting.” That’s when I noticed his expression soften. His smile was different that usual, it felt… real. “Seriously, thank you for helping her.” My heart fluttered, Is this the Kenny the girls fall for? 

I was pulled from my thoughts when we heard a screech. A car was spinning down the street. The snow made the streets slippery; the driver must have lost control. The car was headed right for us. Without thinking I leapt forward and wrapped myself around Karen. The car zoomed past us and I saw it hit Kenny. The loud crack came before I could even realize what was happening. Kennys body flew over the car and hit the ground hard. “Kenny!” I screamed out. I let Karen out of my arms and gave her my phone. “Karen, call an ambulance.” She looked over at Kennys body and cried, “But Kenny!” I wiped the tears from her eyes, “He really needs you to call him an ambulance. I’m going to check on him and I need you to stay by the street, so the ambulance sees you, okay?” I felt tears well in my eyes as well, but I pushed them back. Not in front of Karen. I need her to see me calm. She nodded her head and I ran over to Kenny. My knees hit the ground hard and I hovered over him, “Kenny! Kenny stay with me!” He was coughing up blood, “Fuck I hate this shit.” 

He was covered in cuts and I’m pretty sure everything’s broken. I rested his head in my lap, “An ambulance is coming, I had Karen call one. Please stay with me.” He gave a grim laugh, “I don’t really have a choice.” I felt the tears stream down my face, I had never seen someone die before. All the ghosts and I had never seen someone actually die. I didn’t want that to start today. “If you live, I promise I’ll go on a date with you like you’re always asking.” I wiped my tears away as I heard the sirens in the distance. He gave another grim laugh, “All it took was me dying? Hah, I would’ve done this weeks ago.” His breathing was shallow and began to slow. “Kenny…” His chest stopped moving and his breathing stopped all together. “Kenny! Kenny, no please come back!” I began to sob. 

Karen waved down the ambulance and ran to me. I took my coat off and covered Kenny with it so Karen wouldn’t see him like that. She cried into my chest as the police escorted us further away. I watched them pull a drunk man from the car that hit Kenny. His nose was broken but he was obviously way to wasted to notice. The police cuffed him and led him to the police car. I hugged Karen tighter, “You killed someone you fucking monster! I can’t wait until you’re sober enough to feel all the guilt!” He looked over at the body bag they had put Kenny in and ducked his head. The cops shoved him in the car and drove off. 

I looked at Kennys body and noticed a figure staring at me. It was Kennys ghost, but it was way different from other ghosts I have seen. Ghosts have a faint white glow about them and they need to want to be seen to be visible. They also need to have some strong feelings to still be here. Ghosts can radiate those feelings to mediums like me and my mom. Kennys ghost however glowed a dark purple and he appeared clearer than any ghost I have ever seen. He looked me dead in the eyes, the emotions coming off him made me sick. There was so much coming at once I couldn’t pin one down. My mouth slacked open and I tried to go towards him until a paramedic wrapped me and Karen in a shock blanket. By the time I turned back to Kenny he was gone. 

The rest went by in a blur. Karens parents came to pick her up and it was just a tear fest. I had stopped crying, but my head wouldn’t stop pounding. An officer drove me home after looking me over. Once I was inside the house I collapsed. I felt weak and my breathing was shaky. He died right in front of me. The sound of his body colliding with the windshield played over and over again in my head. It’s all my fault, all because my car wouldn’t start. 

My ringing phone shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down at it, ‘Mom.’ I answered, “Mom…” “Honey are you okay? You sound awful.” That’s when I broke down, “He died mom! He died right in my arms!” I babbled like crazy. It took her a while but when she finally calmed me down I told her everything that happened. “Tabs, oh my god, I’m so sorry about your friend. We’ll book the first flight to Colorado but until then do you have any friends you can stay with tonight?” I definitely don’t want company. I just want to lie down alone in my room and cry. “Yeah, I’ll head over to my friend Wendy’s place.” Wendy would easily let me stay over or she would come here but I know she’d be pretty beat after todays volleyball practice. Mom gave me her love and hung up.


	6. What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I started writing in 3rd POV half way through; liked it better that way.

I could barely sleep through the night, the whole incident replayed through my head over and over. Kenny may have been an annoying flirt and a manwhore but he was still a person, a friend. When my alarm went off I slammed it and just laid there. I doubt anyone would truly care if I didn’t show up today, they would understand. After trying and failing to fall back asleep I walked downstairs to make some coffee. I just stared as the machine whirred. Poor Karen. I wonder how she’s doing. I’m glad I kept her away, her last memory of him shouldn’t be that. Covered in blood and cuts… But I also didn’t give them the chance to say goodbye. And his ghost, why did it glow purple, why was it different? Was it because I knew him? I’ll ask mom when she gets here. I heard my phone ring upstairs but I let it ring. I grabbed my coffee and headed back upstairs.

Missed call: Karen

Karen? Oh, she left a voicemail, “Hey Tabby, I forgot my geometry book at your house can you bring it to school today? Thanks!” I was shaken. She sounded completely fine… Her brother just died and she’s worried about a geometry book? I looked at the clock, I’ll miss the bus but I can skate there. I should make it with enough time to talk to her. Maybe she’s in shock or denial. I brushed my hair and threw on a hoodie. I grabbed her book and headed out the door. On the skate I looked on the school website to see if there was anything about Kennys death; nothing. Maybe the school hasn’t heard of it yet… 

In front of the school were the usual groups; talking, laughing, nothing different. Except, right by the trash cans at the entrance was Kennys ghost. Actually, he’s not glowing purple anymore… he’s not glowing at all and he had a cigarette in hand. That’s VERY unusual for a spirit, they can’t have items with them on the other side… “Kenny, you know the principle doesn’t like you smoking in front of the school.” My head shot over to Kyle. Butters also lectured him, “Smoking isn’t good for you, you should stop.” Kenny gave Butters a crooked smile, “Don’t worry about me sweetheart.” Butters just laughed as he walked into the building. 

They saw him. He’s alive? He’s alive! My feet moved faster than my brain could process. Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging Kenny and crying. “T-Tabby?” “You’re alive!” I sobbed. I felt him stiffen, “What did you say?” I pulled back and touched his face, “No cuts or bruises? You’re fine? But I saw you die?!” He was quiet and shocked. He then grabbed my arm and looked around. He dragged me behind the school to where I first saw him smoking. “Kenny, why are we-“ He then hugged me, “You remembered! You actually remembered! Haha, fuck, no one ever remembers!” I blinked. What the fuck is he talking about? “What? What do you mean no one ever remembers?” Before he could answer the bell rang. Fuck. He began to walk towards the doors, “Aren’t you coming?” 

I shook my head, “I want answers. You died. I saw your ghost. Now you’re here, flesh and blood and everyone can see you. Why?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t really know myself. It’s been happening all my life. Listen I’ll give you answers later. Can we meet up after school?” I sighed, “Can’t we do this now?” He shook his head, “I’ve already missed too many days. Any more and I could get in real trouble.” I can’t really wait eight hours. I barely slept last night and my parents should be coming in tonight. But, I don’t want to be the reason he gets held back and I do have to deliver his sisters book… 

I walked next to him, “Okay. Right after school meet back here.” He agreed and we walked into class together. Wendy gave me a curious look but I ignored it. I practically stared at Kenny the whole class period. All I could see was him flying over that car. He looked at me a couple times as well, giving me small smiles. It felt like forever until the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked to the cafeteria with the girls. “Uh, not to sound like a bitch but you look really tired Tabs.” Wendy said from my side. All the girls nodded, “Yeah, and you’re not eating is everything okay?” Asked Heidi. I shook out of my thoughts, “Oh, yeah I’m feeling really sick. I wasn’t really going to come in today but decided against it.” They all gave me their wishes that I would get better. 

“We’re still on for Friday right?” Asked Bebe. “Friday?” I questioned. “The sleepover at your place…” Shit I totally forgot about that. “Yeah, of course!” “Yay!” They all cheered and I smiled. I’m not really in a ‘sleepover’ mood but their energy kind of made me excited for it. I looked over at the boys table and stared at Kenny. He had a huge smile on his face while he ate. Cartman also seemed to notice, “What the fuck has you so happy Kenny?” Kenny tilted his head towards Cartman, “What do you mean?” “You have this dumbass smile on your face. Your poor people food ain’t that good.” Kenny elbowed him, “Asshole.” Stan decided to jump in, “He’s right. You seem extra happy today. Did you have another great night with a girl?” Everyone at the table laughed. I rolled my eyes. “I ALWAYS have a great night with a girl.” He cooed. “So then why are you extra happy today?” Asked Stan again. He locked eyes with me, “I just am.” 

Wendy leaned over to whisper to me, “Why are you staring at Kenny?” I turned to face her, “Was there a car accident last night?” She looked confused, “I think I heard on the news this morning that a drunk driver crashed into a tree. Why?” So, it did happen. “Did they say if he killed or even hit anyone?” She shook her head, “No I don’t think so, thank god.” But that’s not true, there was someone hurt. Kenny died; I saw it. The driver just gets to get away with that? “Maybe you should take a half-day Tabby. You’re spacing out a lot.” Said Wendy concerned. I shook out of my thoughts, “Sorry I was just thinking. I wanted to ask, how have you and Stan been?” Her expression darkened and she began playing with her food, “He doesn’t want to hang out much anymore. I’m hoping I can smooth things over before Tokens Halloween party at the end of the month.” I frowned. Wendys got a good heart. I do think Stan loves her but maybe he’s not IN love with her anymore. I’ve seen it happen multiple times, you can’t make someone stay in a relationship if they’re not happy. I don’t think it’s my place to tell her that though. She’s a smart girl, she’ll eventually do what’s right. 

When the bell rang I wasted no time heading to Karens class. When Karen stepped into class she gave me a huge smile, “Hey Tabby!” She sat in the chair in front of me, “Did you get the message about my book?” I nodded and pulled it out of my bag. “Hey Karen, do you remember what happened last night?” She tilted her head, “Like when you walked me and Kenny home and we saw that guy crash his car?” “Yes! The crash.” She nodded her head, “Yeah, it was super scary. I’m glad none of us got hurt. Oh and thanks for pushing me out of the way.” ‘No one ever remembers.’ Kennys words repeated in my mind. “Um, I guess I’m still in shock from the incident I can’t really remember what happened after. Can you remind me?” I lied. “Oh okay. Well the cops came after you called them and they drove us home.” But that didn’t happen! How could she remember something completely different than what I remember? She grabbed her book and headed to her desk as the final bell rang, “Thanks for bringing this! Are we still on for today?” Fuck, tutoring! “Um, I’m feeling a bit sick actually and didn’t sleep much last night so I’m just gonna rest today. Sorry.” She gave me a light smile, “Aw, it’s okay. My friends have been asking me to hang out with them anyway, I hope you feel better!” I smiled back at her.

My head hurt. Why couldn’t Kenny just give me a quick summary on how in the FUCK he’s still alive. I stared at the clock, my patience is killing me. Thank god these kids were taking a test, all I had to do was enter grades. I wonder what time my parents will get here? Wait. I called mom about Kenny last night, surely she remembers! I asked the teacher if I could step outside and make a phone call. She let me and gave me a hallpass. I called mom and to my surprise she actually answered quickly. “Hey sweetie!” “Hey mom, I called you last night right?” She laughed, “Yeah. You don’t remember?” “Uh, I’m a little sick and the medicine I’ve been taking has just made me a bit fuzzy.” I lied, “Do you remember what we talked about? Are you still coming?” She hesitated, “Coming? To Colorado? Why would we go to Colorado, is something wrong? Last night you were just telling me about the friends you made; Wendy, Karen and Kenny. Is Kenny cute? Has he been over yet?” She teased. She remembers something completely different as well. What the hell is happening? What the hell is Kenny McCormick? “Tabs are you still there?” “Uh, yeah. Sorry, the medicine makes me tired too.” “Okay honey. Get lots of rest and visit the doctor if you’re feeling worse.” I nodded, “I will. Are you guys still in Machu Pichu?” I heard dad laugh in the background, “No, we just arrived in Romania. Apparently theres some hauntings here, bothering the locals. But as for tonight, your father and I are at the bar. Too much work really does wear you down, you were right.” I laughed, “Say that again. I don’t think I heard you.” I can’t even remember the last time they took a break, I’m glad they’re having fun. It really is all work with those two. “Quiet you.” She quipped. 

“Okay, well be careful tomorrow on the job. Oh! Uh have you ever seen a ghost with a dark purple glow?” “Dark purple?!” She was surprised, “Heavens no, ghosts only glow white, even the dark ones glow a bit gray but never purple. Did you see a purple spirit in that town? Are you okay?” “Yeah I’m okay and no I was just curious. Apparently there’s an old legend about a purple spirit around here but I haven’t seen anything. Maybe it’s an old wives tale.” I lied through my teeth. I don’t want them to know about Kenny just yet. They would only treat him like an experiment, not a person. I know the feeling… “Alright Tabs, get lots of rest, we’re sending our love!” I said my goodbyes and headed back inside. I continued grading until the bell rang. 

I practically ran to meet at the spot for Kenny. Within minutes he emerged from the school, a cigarette already in his mouth. I spoke first, “Do you mind if we do this at the Tweeks coffee shop? I didn’t really sleep much last night and could really use a coffee. Maybe some food too…” He nodded, the smile from lunch still on his face, “Sure.” On the walk I immediately started with the questions, “Are you human?” He gave a goofy smile, “Uh, I do believe I am human. My parents are human.” I squinted my eyes, “Are you sure you’re not adopted?” He gave a quick laugh, “Trust me, my parents wouldn’t keep a kid unless they created it themselves. They wouldn’t feed another mouth unless they had too.” He took a long drag of his cigarette, “I don’t think they would even pass the adoption peoples tests.” 

A couple kids zoomed past us on their bikes, looked like sixth graders. “Okay, how long have you known about it?” He put his hand in his pocket, “I’ve always known. It’s been happening all my life. He looked pained. I couldn’t even imagine. How many times? In how many different ways? With no one to talk to about it. What does that do to ones psyche? I couldn’t help but reach out to him. I grabbed onto his arm, “I’m sorry.” He looked down and gave me a soft smile, “You didn’t curse me, you have no reason to be sorry. I’m actually really glad I have someone to talk to about it.” He admitted. I returned the smile, “And luckily for you my family deals with the paranormal!” He stopped in his tracks a bit confused, “Paranormal? Wait… earlier you said you saw my ghost!” I went cold. Fuck. “Uh, no- no I didn’t.” He walked up to me, “Yes you did. When you asked how I alive you said you saw my ghost. How?” I pressed my palms to my eyes, “Fuck, I really need some coffee.” “Tabitha…” Kenny urged. “I’m a medium. I can see ghosts, spirits, the dead; whatever you want to call them.” He took his time processing the information, “Is that why you can remember? Cause you’re a medium?” I shook my head, “My mom’s also a medium and I told her what happened. But when I called her this morning she couldn’t even remember it.” He threw his cigarette on the floor, “Yeah I know all about that.” 

I glared at him, “Pick that up and throw it in a trashcan.” “What?” “You heard me, that cigarette, pick it up.” He rolled his eyes, “Why? It’s just a cigarette.” It may have been from the lack of sleep or the Oceanography class I took last year but I began to fume, “That cigarette will find its way into the ocean and some poor turtle or fish will end up choking and dying from it! Now, Pick. It. Up.” His eyes went wide, he surely was shocked. I never talked to him like that, no matter how annoying the flirting got. He bent down, picked up the cigarette butt and put it in his pocket. I sighed, “Thank you and sorry for going off like a maniac. I really need some coffee.” We were just approaching the coffee shop, “You didn’t sleep?” He asked. “Not really. After all I did watch you get hit by a car and practically die in my arms. I couldn’t really sleep after that.” He frowned, “I never really thought about how it would affect someone else. No one remembered anyways…” “Well I do, so don’t make a habit of doing it in front of me again.” He looked guilty, “I don’t really have control of that but I’ll try.” 

He held the door open for me and we waited in line. When we got to the register I ordered an iced coffee. “What do you want?” I asked Kenny. He immediately got sheepish, “Oh, nothing thanks.” I glared at him, “Can I also get two ham and cheese croissants and two pieces of chocolate cake.” The cashier smiled, “Sure thing.” Kenny tried to interject but I ignored him and payed. When we got our stuff we made our way to a table in the far back. I took a drink of my coffee and a bite of my croissant. Kenny was flushed, “Why did you buy this for me? I didn’t want anything.” It was a blatant lie, he was practically drooling. “You sound like your sister. I’m going to have you here for a while, might as well have something to eat and it’s only food, it’s not like I bought you a car.” He huffed and gave in, also taking a bite of his croissant. “You can also have some of my coffee if you want. But drink from the rim, I’ve heard of your reputation.” I teased. He scoffed and rolled his eyes with a hint of a smile on his lips. “What is it with the girls by the way? Are they a distraction like the cigarettes?” He stared at me in awe. Hit the nail right on the head. “How…” He immediately looked down, “Yeah.” 

"I never really thought about it that way. Sex was just a good coping mechanism. A new girl was fun and it was fun to get their attention. Then when I got bored of them I'd leave them for another, I never really cared how they felt afterwards." I was disgusted, "Well I'm here to tell you that's fucked up and you need to stop. Most of the girls I'm friends with still talk about you, trust me it's never anything good." He leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything so I changed the subject, "Why do people remember something different to what actually happened when you die? And does everyone remember the same thing?" Kenny spoke, "Yeah, they remember the same thing if they all saw it together and I don't know why it happens. What I'm curious about is why you remember." 

I thought about it, why did I remember? I'm just a medium... thought I know I'm different from other mediums. I learned at a young age that not only could I see ghosts but I could touch them too. I had a special connection to the other side. It was something my parents were very interested in. When my mom first saw me playing 'patty cake' with a ghost child she could see how our hands actually connected. I soon became a project for them. Traveling all over, to nearly every medium in the world to see if any of them had answers or if any could do what I could. It was never heard of so I definitely didn't tell them how I could sometimes see the other side. I think it's purgatory but I'm not really sure and I only see it when I sleep. I can see all the lost souls there, it looks other worldly. That was the last time I had my parents full attention and it was only because they saw me as work... "I don't know either." I said taking another sip of my coffee. 

He looked at me like he knew I was hiding something but decided not to say anything. "Your ghost... glowed purple." He was confused, "And?" My eyes still felt heavy from the lack of sleep, "Ghosts glow white. Even angry or evil spirits glow grey-ish. There has never been a ghost to glow purple." His eyes shot up, "Really?" Tabby nodded, "Uh, do you remember where you go after you..." "Die." He finished for me. I nodded and he shook his head, "Sometimes I can see my friends. Like I linger there or sometimes I see hell or heaven but in the end, I end up waking up in my bed." I began writing things in my journal, the same one I wrote it when I met Mysterion. Kenny leaned forward to see what I was writing. He read my title, "'The Supernatural Occurrences of South Park.' Oh, and you wrote about Mysterion?" I nodded, "A superhero? That's worth writing down. My parents wanted me to do research about this place. That's one of the reasons they let me stay here." "That's what you were talking about on the phone. I'll selfishly admit I'm glad you get to stay, it's nice having someone remember." He propped his elbows on the table, "Also, I have lived in this town all my life so I could tell you all the crazy shit I've seen." I smiled, "Really!? That would be great, thanks!"

3RD POV

He enjoyed seeing her smile, it brightened up her whole face. He could tell how tired she was and he felt bad for causing it but it didn't make her any less pretty. He noticed how pretty she was from the first day he saw her as Mysterion, her lying in the snow. He also liked how quick witted she was when he flirted with her. She wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking and he sure found it interesting when she hit him in the head for teasing her. He let out a laugh thinking back to it, Tabby noticed. "What?" "I was just thinking back to when you hit me in the back of the head with your bag." She took a bite of her cake, "You deserved it for teasing me. It's nerve racking enough being called by the principle; I don't need some class clown making it worse." 

He laughed and took a drink of her coffee, drinking from the rim as she said. Tabby rolled her eyes, "I was only joking Kenny. You could've drank from the straw." He smirked, "An indirect kiss? You could just get a real one from me right now." She laughed, "You are such a whore." He sat back, "Worth a try. I do get a new body you know, so no gross diseases." She thought about it, "Oh my god and the cigarettes, no lung cancer!" He nodded. It was a nasty distraction he picked up before he decided to use girls as a distraction. Pretty soon he'd become addicted. It didn't take him very long to justify it by say, 'new body, new lungs.' "That still doesn't make smoking okay, haven't you heard of second hand smoke?" Tabby lectured. "Oh, if you have such a problem with smoking then why did you take a puff of my cigarette the other day?" She turned her head away in embarrassment, "I was having a bad day." 

He stared at her as she was lost in thought, "Have you learned anything about your...." She didn't want to say curse, she didn't know what to call it and 'curse' just seemed so negative. "Curse." Kenny said as though he had read her mind. "Uh, when I was nine, I found out my parents use to go to cult meetings before I was born for free beer. I'm pretty sure that's where I was created." Tabby bit her lip when she was lost in thought, Kenny couldn't help but notice. 

"Cult? What or who did they worship?" Kennys eyes darkened, "Cthulhu. They worship Cthulhu." Tabbys face scrunched up. He walked the earth a couple years ago didn’t he? But that hero took him down, who was he… mint berry crunch? My parents immediately flew down to see the ancient being. The wrote so many notes on him and collected so much information because they believed he’d be back someday. “My parents have information on him, maybe I could…” Just as Tabby was finishing her sentence, she noticed Wendy, Bebe and Red outside, “Fuck.” Kenny turned to see the girls as Tabby panicked, “We have to go before they see us.” Kenny was confused but didn’t hesitate to grab his stuff. They bolted for the back door just as the girls entered the shop. They had made it to the back room just in time. In the room was piles of coffee and far in the corner were Tweek and Craig making out. They finally noticed them and per usual Tweek freaked out, “Gah! What are you doing here?!” Craig turned to face us and gave a small smile to Kenny, “Another girl huh? Well you can’t make out with this one here. It’s taken.” 

Tabby rolled her eyes, “We were trying to avoid someone so we snuck through here. Sorry to interrupt.” Tweek had finally calmed down a bit and stared at Tabby, “Hey, you’re the new girl. We have science together. I love watching you sketch, you’re really talented.” Tabby smiled, “Thanks.” “Is there a way out through here?” Asked Kenny. Tweek nodded, “Go out through the back room. You’ll end up in the alley.” Tabby looked at them, “Thanks guys and sorry again about interrupting.” Tweek blushed and Craig gave an unenthusiastic nod. 

Kenny followed as Tabby led them out the back. “So why are you running away from your friends?” Tabby looked at him a bit guilty, “Uh, I didn’t want them to see me with you. They’d probably think we were on a date and I would get a huge lecture on how bad you are and I really, REALLY didn’t feel like listening to it today.” He didn’t look too bothered which kind of surprised Tabby. “Heh, they’re still warning girls about me? I’d love to tell them how many girls come to me.” He bragged. Tabby scrunched her face in disgust. Kenny decided to change the subject, “So what now?” “Well as I was saying before the girls came in was that my parents have done research on Cthulhu and I’m pretty sure it’s all at home. We can learn about it and see how your “curse” came to be.” He stared at her, “You don’t have to do any research you know.” She looked up at him. Her eyes were heavy and the bags under her eyes screamed tired, “We could learn how to stop your curse and I mean I could learn a thing or two and report it back to my parents it’s a win-win!” She looked at her feet and frowned, “I also don’t want to see you die again.” He gave her a heart throbbing smile, “Yeah, okay.” “Meet me after school and come to tutoring with me and Karen. I’ll tell her it’s just a group project.” Kenny couldn’t believe how quick witted she was and how she was easily willing to help. “Sounds like a plan”

\--

After Kenny walked me home I immediately took out all the old Cthulhu notes my parents had. I scattered the papers and books all throughout my bedroom floor. I grabbed H.P. Lovecrafts book and read most of it until I knocked out. I was a bit more eager to get to school today. I also decided to call a mechanic for my truck. They told me they’d send someone to check it out tomorrow by the time I’m out of school. I greeted the boys when I made it to the bus stop, “Hey guys.” They all faced me and smiled, except for Cartman who simply nodded his head. 

I made my way between Kenny and Kyle. That’s when I noticed Kyle was on the other side of Cartman. Doesn’t he hate Cartman? Didn’t he usually stand next to Stan? “Don’t you drive?” asked Stan. “Usually, yeah but my car broke down the other day so I’ll be taking the bus until I get it fixed. A mechanic should be by tomorrow though.” He nodded, “So Wendy tells me you and the girls are having a sleepover at your place Friday. Glad to see you made friends with the girls so fast.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle shift uncomfortably, he also seemed angry. “Uh, yeah. I’m glad too, everyone’s been so kind.” When the bus pulled up Kyle took a seat far from Stan. 

I plopped down next to him, “Hey are you okay?” He stared at me blankly, “Yeah why are you asking?” “Uh, I know it’s none of my business but are you mad at Stan? You weren’t standing next to him at the bus stop and you usually sit with him…” Stan would occasionally look back at us, mainly Kyle. I didn’t think he could hear us from where he sat but I still whispered. Kyle looked out the window, “It’s complicated.” I pulled his head down to my shoulder, “If you ever need to talk I’ll be here for you. I can keep secrets and provide advice. No fees!” He chuckled, “Thanks Tabby.”

\--

School went by with its usual boring crap. When the final bell rang I walked out to the front of the school with Karen. Right outside the doors was Kenny. “So you really are joining tutoring?” Karen asked Kenny. He smiled, “Yep, now you’ll have to see more of me!” She laughed as he ruffled her hair. It made me jealous that I never had siblings. On our walk to my place I purposely walked on the side closer to the street. I was also hyper aware of our surroundings. Kenny seemed to notice, “Being worried isn’t going to stop it. If it wants to happen then it’s going to happen.” I frowned. He seemed so defeated; I can’t imagine how he’s dealt with it all these years. I would be so terrified of everything I did. Everywhere I went I would be looking for all the ‘worst case scenarios.’ Kenny wasn’t like that though. He seemed to walk around carefree. It’s like he’s given in to it, it pissed me off. 

As we entered my place Kenny looked all around, his eyes wide. Karen took a seat at the bar stool and opened her math textbook. I usually have her do all the ones she can do then I come to check her work and help her with the others. Kenny set his bag on the chair next to her. “I’m gonna grab my notes from upstairs, make yourselves’ at home.” I headed up the stairs and took off my shoes. I grabbed the notes and put them into piles. I grabbed the book from my bed and turned to see Kenny standing in my doorway. He took a few steps in and his eyes darted to the drawings that covered my walls. If only dad could see a boy in my room… He walked up to the sketch I had done at the Santa Monica pier, “Tweek was right. Your art is amazing.” He looked over at me, “You’re really talented.” “Thanks.” He then looked back at the sketches, “Have you really visited all these places?” I nodded, “Yeah, with my parents work we really had to move around a lot.” He looked back at me, “Must’ve been hard.” 

It took me by surprise. Peoples first reaction is to tell me how lucky I am or how they wish they got to travel. No one ever really sees how it affects me. But here’s Kenny, staring at me with pity and reading me like I’m an open book. As much as I put myself into other people’s problems and try to help them, I hate being analyzed by others. Instead of responding to him I handed him the book, “I began reading this book by H.P. Lovecraft, the creator of the Cthulhu legend. I was hoping he wrote something helpful, but from what I read there was only stories.” He stood quiet and stared at me. I simply continued as I looked through the notes, “These may be a little more helpful in giving us information on Cthulhu. You know I remember him rising a while ago, maybe there are articles on it.” I led him back downstairs to the laptop on the bar counter. I typed in “Cthulhu” and millions of articles popped up. 

“Whatcha guys working on?” Asked Karen. “We have a paper due on ‘crazy events’ and me and Kenny decided to do it on that Cthulhu creature, seemed fun.” I lied through my teeth. “Oh, ew he’s really creepy.” She got bored of the convo and went back to her homework. Kenny stared at me in shock, probably surprised at how easy it is for me to lie. I’ve been doing it all my life, starting with hiding my own secret, I had learned to perfect it. “Woah this article has pictures of Mysterion with Cthulhu. He was there that day! Maybe he can give us some information about it!” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah maybe. But I mean he’s a busy guy how will we ask him?” “He patrols the town, doesn’t he? I’ve gotten his attention before I’ll do it again.” Kenny wasn’t too keen on the idea, “I mean he just fought the thing right? He probably doesn’t know more than your parents notes do.” I turned to face him, “I mean it’s worth a shot, right? It won’t hurt to ask.” He nodded in agreement, “I guess.” I pick up the laptop and walked into the living room. He followed. “Good. We can question him tonight.” “Oh, uh, I can’t tonight. I, uh, have plans.” “Can’t you just cancel your date with whatever girl you’re using?” 

It came out ruder than I intended. He raised his eyebrows, “Uh, wow. Okay, first off I’m hanging with the guys tonight and second I guess I know how you truly see me.” He didn’t seem mad, but he was obviously annoyed. I was embarrassed, I could feel my face burn up. “Sorry I just… the girls… never mind.” I realized I had made my mind up about him because of what the girls had said about him. I never got to form my own opinion of him. That isn’t who I am. Yeah he’s one hell of a flirt and I’ve seen him with a new girl every week but I also know how much of a caring brother he is. I even know about his “curse” which has turned him into the person he is today. “Uh, I can go on my own and tell you what I learned about when we meet tomorrow.” He nodded, “Okay, be careful.” “I will.” “Tabby. Can you check my work?” Asked Karen from the kitchen. I walked over and took a seat next to her. I could see Kenny watching me out of the corner of my eye. He then began reading the notes I had gathered from my parents. His face was stern and serious, the first I’ve seen it that way. 

\--

After I walked Karen and Kenny home I walked through the town hoping to see Mysterion. It usually seems like he finds me so this may be harder than I thought. It wasn’t snowing but it was quite cold, I decided to stop and get a cocoa from the Tweeks shop. Tweek was working the register, “Hey Tabby!” “Hey Tweek.” He danced around making my drink, “What are you doing out so late?” I shoved my wallet back into my pocket, “I’m meeting someone.” He handed me my drink, “Kenny?” I blew on the drink, “No.” 

He sighed, “It’s just the two of you the other day...” I almost forgot about Craigs remarks, ‘Another girl huh? Well you can’t make out with this one here.’ “Oh, god no. There’s nothing going on between us. I’m just tutoring him and his sister.” Tweek didn’t seem too convinced, “Okay well be careful with him. He’s a great charmer. The harder you fall for him, the harder you’ll fall when he breaks your heart.” Even the boys know Kenny’s a player. “Don’t worry about me, I don’t think I’ll fall for his charms. Speaking of the other day sorry for barging in on you and Craig…” His face burned red, “Gah! Don’t be- I mean it’s fine! Sorry about Craig confusing you for one if Kennys girls!” I laughed, “It’s okay I mean I was warned about his reputation. To tell you the truth we ran to the back that day because I saw the girls coming and I didn’t want them to think it was like that with him. I also didn’t want a lecture or any distrust from them, I’ve grown to like the friends I’ve made. I don’t want to lose them.” 

Tweek smiled, “Well hey, if you need a friend, I wouldn’t mind being there for you.” “Thanks Tweek, same here!” I waved goodbye and headed out the door. As I made my way past the movie theater, I spotted Mysterion across the street in the park. “Mysterion!” I yelled. He turned to me and I ran over to him, “I was looking for you!” He stood up straight and his demeanor was serious, “Me? What for?” I took out my notes on Cthulhu, “I need to know everything you know about Cthulhu.” I took out my notebook, ready to write down any information he’d give. “Cthulhu? I don’t know anything about it…” “But, didn’t you fight it once?” He scoffed, “Yeah, a LONG time ago.” 

I put my pen down, “Damn it.” He gave a small smile. “Well is there anything you can remember about it? Anything extra out of the ordinary?” They began walking through the park, “Yeah; he was big, ugly, and he was defeated by mint berry crunch. He’d know more than me, ask him.” I bit my lip while I thought, “I don’t know mint berry crunch and he hasn’t been seen in quite a long time.” I pouted and Mysterion sighed, “Well I do remember something I guess was strange. I smiled and lifted my notepad. “Cthulhu banished us to a dark oblivion and we were sent into a strange universe. The goths showed me a book on it and they called it the ‘Nightmare City of R’lyeh.’ Cthulhu and some other ancient beings are from there and cultists are always trying to bring them to our world. Fucking idiots.” I scrunched my eyebrows together, “What did R’lyeh look like?” Mysterion sat on the swing set and Tabby followed in suit, “It was gross. There was mossy, gunky stuff everywhere with horrible disgusting creatures crawling and flying around. The floor was magenta and the sky was green.” 

I felt sick, the other world? The one I see when I sleep? I thought that was the spirit world… Mysterion put his hand on my shoulder and snapped me out of my thoughts, “Are you okay?” I nodded slowly, “Uh, yeah… Thank you! If there’s anything else you remember could you tell me?” I stood up and Mysterion did the same, “Of course.” He gave her a small smile. I tried to return it but I felt too sick, all the thoughts swirling through my head. Maybe I should’ve let my parents experiment on me. Maybe I should tell them about seeing R’lyeh but after all the research they’ve done on Cthulhu and the Nightmare City shouldn’t they have found out someone could see it? Why do I have to see the sunken city of R’lyeh! Hell, as if seeing ghosts wasn’t enough! My mind swirled with all these questions on my walk home. When I was at a cross roads I noticed some Goths kids go into a blue house. I recognized the goth girl Henrietta from some of my classes. Mysterion mentioned the Goth kids, maybe they have a book of information on it still. I bolted for the house and began knocking on the door. 

A nice older woman answered, “Why, hello there. How can I help you?” “Uh, yeah. Is Henrietta in?” The woman looked shocked, “You know Henrietta? Is she a friend of yours?! Oh please come in; she’s upstairs, first door.” She nearly dragged me inside. I headed upstairs and into Henriettas room. With a knock she yelled, “Go away mom we don’t need anything!” I opened the door, “Uh, not your mom. I’m Tabby.” All the goth kids sat around a pentagram with only candles lighting up the dark room. “Are you a conformist?” Asked Pete. “Uh… no?” They gave me a once over, “You look like a conformist.” Said Michael. “Or a vamp kid with that dyed hair.” Added Firkle. “Not a vamp kid that’s for sure, that I know. Look, I just wanted to know if you have information on Cthulhu. Mysterion told me you had a book on him.” They all looked at each other, “Yeah, but we wouldn’t give it to a conformist like you.” 

“Ugh.” I sat at a point of the pentagram, “If I can summon a spirit will you lend me the book?” Michael gave a grim laugh, “I’d like to see you try.” I glared at him, “All of you sit at a point of the pentagram and hold hands.” This was a medium trick that took a lot but luckily I had perfected. I can open something similar to a window into the spirit world. I don’t control who we can see and it drains me but it can be done. I called out to the other side and soon enough there was a spirit. Everyone in the circle was excited. I let go of their hands, breaking the link, so the ghost vanished. They looked over at me in awe. “How did you do that?” Asked Henrietta. I took a deep breath and tried regaining my strength, “I’m the daughter of a medium so ghosts are sort of part of my life. Please don’t tell anyone.” They all nodded. “Conformists don’t need to know.” Said Pete. Henrietta got up and grabbed the book on Cthulhu, “Here, have it. We haven’t worshipped him in years. We don’t need it.” I slipped the book into my bag, “Thank you guys.” “Yeah, come back anytime.” The second I got home I read the book from front to back, taking notes and marking important passages. I couldn’t wait to tell Kenny all the things I found.


	7. Fate? HA!

Tabby woke up a bit late that she almost missed the bus. Stan sat next to Cartman and Tabby ended up sitting next to Kenny, he had the window seat. She leaned over to him, “Where’s Kyle?” Kenny shrugged, “He texted Cartman that he was sick and isn’t coming in today.” “He texted Cartman?!” Kenny nodded. She looked over at Stan and Cartman. Cartman was playing some game on his phone and Stan was staring out the window. He seemed kind of down. If him and Kyle are fighting along with his problems with Wendy, he must be really going through it. 

“Worried about them?” Asked Kenny from her side. “Yeah.” He chuckled, “You care about others too much.” She smiled, “People deserve to be cared about.” He liked that. Tabby scooted closer to him and took out her notes. He couldn’t help but feel flushed. She smelled like strawberries and when she whispered her hair hit his cheek, “I found some information about Cthulhu last night.” He had to force some words out, “We should wait until later to talk about this.” She scooted back and Kenny felt like he could finally breath, “Oh right, sorry. I got kind of excited, heh.” 

He could feel himself want to stare at her chest. He had never seen her in such a low cut top. She usually wore T-shirts or long sleeves. She definitely noticed, “Pervert!” She elbowed him in the side, hard. “Sorry, I was uh, lost in thought.” She zipped her jacket up and Kenny couldn’t help but pout, “I bet you were. Oh, the mechanic is coming to check my car today and hopefully fix it. After he finishes, we can resume tutoring.” 

“Oh, I have work today and Fridays. I hope it’s okay if we can talk about your research tomorrow…” Said Kenny. Tabby tilted her head, “Yeah it’s okay. Where do you work?” Kenny sank a bit in his seat, “City Wok. I clean up the place.” Kenny felt embarrassed but Tabby didn’t even seem to notice, “Wow. I should probably get a job soon too. It’s nice to see you working and going to school. I would probably go insane.” “You’re pretty amazing. I know you’d be able to handle it.” Said Kenny with a heart clenching smile. Tabby could feel her cheeks go hot.

When they got off the bus Red ran to Tabby, “Tabby, Wendy really needs you.” She turned to Kenny with a disgusted look, “Why are you with him?” Kenny gave a bright smile which only pissed Red off more. “What’s wrong with Wendy? Is she okay?” Questioned Tabby. Red looked back at her, “She’s really heart broken over you-know-who.” I turned to face Kenny, “Make sure you tell your sister you won’t be at tutoring today. She’ll be pretty upset, she likes having you there.” Tabby began to walk with Red and Kenny yelled after her, “Do you like having me there?” She turned so he could see her roll her eyes, unfortunately he could also see the smile on her face.

As they walked through the halls Red questioned Tabby about Kenny. “You tutor him? Are you sleeping with him? Is that tutoring?” Tabby scoffed at her, “God no. I really just tutor them.” “Them?! You’re tutoring more boys?” “No, no. I started off tutoring his little sister. Trust me, I didn’t even know they were related when I agreed to help her.” Reds face went soft, “Aww, she’s adorable. Literally the only good McCormick if you ask me.” It was hard for Tabby, she wanted to defend Kenny but after how he had treated the girls he kind of called it down upon himself. He used them and even admitted it. 

“So, where’s Wendy?” Tabby said changing the subject. Red frowned, “Crying in the bathroom. Me and Nichole were trying to cheer her up, but she didn’t want to hear it. She then asked for you.” “Me? Why me?” Red shrugged. When we entered the bathroom, Wendy was crying over the sink, Nichole was soothing her. They both looked up. “Tabby!” Cried Wendy as she ran to hug her. Tabby rubbed her back, “Stop crying Wendy, you’re making me sad.” She looked up at Tabby with a sad smile, “I’m so happy you’re here! I need your help.” 

I hesitated, “I don’t know what I could do…” “Well you’re friends with the boys right? You talk to Kyle lots and Stan too. Can you just hang around them and see who he’s seeing?” I took a step back, “What? How do you know he’s seeing someone? And why do I need to do it?” She grabbed my hand, “He wouldn’t just ask me for a ‘break’ out of nowhere, there has to be some other girl manipulating his heart! And I need you to do it because he would suspect something from the other girls!” She came close to me, “It might be one of the girls too! I can’t trust anyone but you.” 

I didn’t want to some spy for Wendy. I feel bad for her but I am not putting myself in between this drama. “I can’t do that Wendy, that’s too invasive! How come you don’t suspect me? I’m a girl too!” She squeezed my hand tighter, “He was acting like this before you showed up, so I know it’s not you. Tabby please, please you’re my last hope. You don’t need to be sneaky just spend some time with them and see if you hear anything.” 

It stressed me out. I didn’t want to lose her and the girls just because I wouldn’t be a little spy, but I still had some dignity and reason. “I won’t do that. I mean, wouldn’t it be suspicious if I just started hanging out with them?” She stepped back. It looked like she was finally going to give up on the idea until Red spoke up, “Kenny!” All of us turned to face her, “What about him?” I asked. “Well you’re tutoring him right? You can use that to get close to them.” Wendy turned to face me, “You’re tutoring Kenny McCormick? Wow, good for him.” I fiddled my fingers, “Well I don’t know if he’d want the other guys to know…” Nichole jumped in, “Go out with him!” 

Everyone turned to give her a crazy look. Red was furious, “Excuse me?!” “What?!” I yelped. “Not for real, just pretend to be into him. Any girl that gets with Kenny gets to sit with him and the boys.” Nichole explained. Wendys eyes lit up, “Perfect! He’s always asking you out anyway!” I became furious, “Absolutely not! I will not mess with someones heart like that!” Red crossed her arms, “He doesn’t have a heart. He’s messed with ours, so it would only be payback.” I huffed, “I’ll hang out with them, but I’m not doing it like that. You guys are right, I have gotten close to them, I’ll just hang out like it’s normal.” I turned to face Wendy, “And I’m only doing it for a week. If I don’t find anything then I’m sorry but that’s it! It’s taking a lot out of me just to agree to this…” Wendy gave me a big hug, “Thank you! Thank you! You’re the best!”

\--

When we got to class I leaned over to Kenny, “Can I hang out with you and the guys during lunch?” He was a bit shocked but immediately got cocky, “After school hours aren’t enough for you?” I wanted to punch him in his sly mouth. I deadpanned, “I’ll tell you the real reason later but let’s just say I can’t stand Wendys tears anymore.  
He looked over at her then back at me, “Sure but the boys are going to think…” I started taking out my notes, “Yeah the girls too but I told them I’m just tutoring you. Red told them, sorry. I didn’t know if you wanted people knowing…” He smiled, “Knowing what? I suddenly started getting better grades when the new girl showed up? I don’t care if anyone knows. We can tell the boys too so they’ll back off a bit. I returned his smile, “Thanks.” 

He looked behind me, “Are you sure it’s okay with your girls? Reds shooting daggers over here.” I turned to face her and she gave me a smile, “Those daggers are definitely for you. She’s still pissed about what ever happened between the two of you.” He hung his head, “Oh.”

He turned to face the board but after a while decided to get up. I watched as he walked over to Red, “Can I talk to you.” Red gave him much deserved attitude, “I have nothing to say to you.” He nodded his head, “I understand. I just wanted to apologize.” That caught her attention and almost everyones in the room. She just started at him and he pointed to the hallway. They talked out there until the bell rang. Red walked into class a bit lighter. She didn’t look mad but it wasn’t like she was charmed by his words either so what the hell just happened? 

He sat down and before I could say anything the teacher began to speak. “Good Morning students, today we’re going to start our ‘English Classics’ essays. You are going to be given a classic literature book and you’re going to summarize three important points in it. It will be due the weekend before Halloween but don’t just wait until the last minute to complete it. Oh, and I’ll be putting you in groups of two.” Everyone groaned. 

I found it exciting, I had never done a group project before. “When I call out you and your partners name I want you to sit together. And keep sitting in these seats until these essays are done.” Everyone packed up their things so they’d be ready to move. “Lola with Nelly; Scott and Annie; Craig with Clyde; Jimmy with Token…” Everyone started moving so that they could sit. “Wendy with Kyle; Bebe with Cartman; Red with Stan and Tabby with Kenny.” 

I turned to look at Kenny and he gave me a sly smile, “Fate couldn’t be more obvious.” I shook my head and the teacher chimed in, “Fate had nothing to do with this pairing Mr. McCormick. I heard she was tutoring your little sister and she has been improving so I had hoped she’d help you too.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

We sat down next to Stan and Red. Wendy sat behind us. Everyone was given a book; the one me and Kenny got was ‘Pride and Prejudice’ by Jane Austen. It was one of my favorites. The teacher handed Wendy a Hamlet story, “I understand Kyle isn’t here today so please if you could fill him in on this it would be beneficial for both of you.” She simply nodded. I watched Stan go stiff at the mention of Kyles name.

The teacher then headed to the front of the class, “You will be doing this in class and at home. We’ll use today as a day to get to know your partner and their schedules. To get work done and pass this class you’ll need to communicate and work together. No getting one partner to do all the work; Cartman.” “Hey!” Everyone chuckled. “Alright, go ahead and talk with each other.” I turned to Kenny, “At least when I tell your sister we’re in a group together I won’t be lying.” He put him arm on the back of my chair, “I was meaning to ask, how do you manage to lie so perfectly? I would’ve believed you if I didn’t know the truth.” I grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, “Years of practice. Only to realize my parents would’ve been to busy to notice or hear anything anyways.” 

I could’ve left in the middle of the night to a party and my parents wouldn’t even know. I’ve had boys and girls stay over at my place and my parents were never there to stop me. I could go missing and it would probably take them about a week to notice. I felt Kennys hand graze my arm. I looked up at him. 

This was something I noticed about him. He’s actually caring about peoples feelings. His sister, me and I even see him comforting his friends. It’s a hidden layer in him but it’s great to see. He began to speak, “Well, since we have this time; show me what you’ve found.” I glanced around, “Here?” He nodded, “Everyone’s doing their own thing anyway; they won’t hear.” I took my notes out of my bag and laid them across both desks. “So after talking with Mysterion I went to that goth girl Henriettas house. Mysterion mentioned a book they had and I got them to give it to me.”

He pulled the pages closer to him, “They never talk to anyone who isn’t like them. How’d you manage to get them to GIVE you something?” I winked, “It’s a secret.” He was intrigued. “Anyway, I decided instead of focusing on just Cthulhu, we should focus on where he’s from… R’lyeh.” He was confused, “Why? What is it other than hell?” I opened a picture up on the computer, “Because it’s not just him who is from there, apparently there are a number of gods from there, forged from him.” He looked at me still confused, “And?” I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Ugh, with those other gods we will have more information. Maybe with that information we will learn something about your power.” He finally began connecting the dots, “Oh! Damn you’re smart.” 

I collected my notes and laughed, “You’re smart too, sometimes you just don’t think.” “No, he’s just stupid.” Said Stan from my side. Kenny stuck his tongue out at him and he chuckled. I could feel Wendy staring. I leaned over to Stan, “Could I ask you a favor?” He leaned closer to me as well, “What?” I handed him my phone, “Could you give me Kyles number?” He looked sick, “Uh, yeah.” He typed the numbers in and handed it back, “Uh, when you talk to him, could you tell me how he’s doing?” “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” He fiddled with his pen, “He hasn’t been answering me. Please don’t tell him I asked though.” I gave him a small smile, “I will report back to you.” He nodded and went back to his work with Red. 

I turned back to Kenny. “What was that about? Stan and Wendy are fighting so you get his number?” My eyes went wide and I couldn’t help but smile, “Why, jealous?” He shook his head and pouted. It was adorable. “I was actually asking for Kyles number and before you get more jealous I just wanna see how he’s doing?” His expression went soft and he spoke just as softly, “You really are too kind.” 

Wendy tapped on my shoulder before I could comment. I turned to face her, “What?” “What did you talk to Stan about?” “I asked for Kyles number.” She looked confused, “Why?” “I want to see how he’s doing.” She rolled her eyes and suddenly an idea popped into her head, “Oh, you can get information from him!” “No…” She started handing me her book and some notes on a paper, “Here use this to get talking. Really do inform him about the homework though. I’m not doing this alone.” I put the book into my bag, “Fine.” Fighting her really would be useless. I could help both of them so I don’t really mind doing it. When I turned back to Kenny he had already began reading the book. Wendy whispered in my ear, “Well ain’t that a sight to behold, never thought I’d live to see it.” I couldn’t help but scoff. Kenny looked over at me confused, I merely shook my head.

\--

When the bell rang Kenny waited for me to pack up everything so we could walk to lunch together. It used to be that I’d avoid being seen with him so the girls wouldn’t lecture me but it’s funny that the girls HAVE me walking with him. I’m a pawn in their game and I don’t really mind it as long as I'm helping people in the process. When we got to the cafeteria all the girls had their eyes on me. I could see Wendy whispering to them, probably telling them her plan. Kenny leaned over to me, “Are you sure your girls aren’t mad at you spending lunch with me?” I laughed, “Oh, if it was just you, they’d be furious; but no. Watch this. Hey girls.” I waved and they all smiled and waved back. 

Kenny was a bit surprised, “What is going on?” “I told you, I’ll tell you later.” I skipped ahead of him. “If only you were going to be at tutoring today…” I said in a sing-song voice. He crooked the edge of his mouth upward and watched me. I could feel him staring with everything he had. I hadn’t seen him that open since… well since he was dying in my arms. When we got to the counter I grabbed my food and Kenny stood behind me patiently. I turned to ask why he didn’t get any food but thought about his sister. She had told them about her money problems but she also talk about being pitied. It really isn’t any of my business. I gotta stop putting myself in everyones lives. Kenny’s probably right, I care too much. “Are you okay?” Asked Kenny. I nodded and we made our way to his table. 

I sat across from Stan who was sitting next to Cartman and Butters. I sat between Kenny and Craig. Down the table were the rest of the boys; Token, Jimmy, Clyde and Kevin. All the boys stopped talking and looked at me. I gave them a large smile. “Kenny, why did you have to bring another one of your girls to our table. I thought we talked about this already.” Cartman whined. “She’s not one of my ‘girls’ she’s my tutor; so shut your mouth fatass. You don’t make the rules of where people sit.” Kenny snapped. Craig began to chuckle, “Damn Kenny.” 

Token looked over at us, “You’re getting tutoring Kenny?” Kenny nodded and Token continued, “Hmph, good job dude.” Kenny gave a crooked smile. I turned to Craig while the boys were chatting, “Hey. Where’s Tweek?” Craig set his phone down, “He’s typing his paper in the library.” I opened my sketchbook and took out a drawing. “It’s a sketch of Tweek I had done in our science class. Could you give it to him for me? It’s a thanks for complimenting me on my art.” He took it from me with a smile, “Damn he was right, you really are good.” I flushed, “I appreciate it.” “Wow she really isn’t into you. All the other girls you bring either throw themselves all over you or try to pick fights with us. Thankfully she hasn’t done either of those.” Said Clyde. 

I turned to face them, “Fight with you?” “Well, w-we ar-ar-aren’t the n-n-kindest.” Shrugged Jimmy. Cartman slammed his hand down, “They always argue with whatever we say.” “Everyone argues with what you say.” Replied Stan who was playing with his food. He set down his fork and looked up at me, “They usually call us bad friends. They think we’re bad influences or something.” Kenny gave a devilish smile, “If only they knew it was the other way around.” They all began to laugh and get rowdy. Everyone except Stan who just took out his phone; the same sad look plastered on his face. 

“So, what are you doing here anyway? Won’t the girls miss you?” Asked Craig. “I told them I was tutoring Kenny at lunch since he’s busy after school but to be honest I wanted a break from Wendy. Please don’t tell her.” They laughed. “She can be a handful.” Said Cylde. “Yeah and an annoying bitch.” Chimed Cartman. He then looked over at Stan, “Oh, uh, sorry man.” Stan shook his head and got mad, “Just because we’re broken up doesn’t mean I want you talking shit about her.” Everyone got quiet. “Sorry I shouldn’t have brought her up…” I said guiltily. He looked up at me a bit embarrassed with himself, “No it’s not your fault. Cartman just has a big mouth.” “Hey!” Stan continued, “I’m sorry. I know I’m the reason she’s like that right now. Trust me, your secrets safe with us.” I could tell he was sincere in his words. He really did feel bad about hurting her, so why did he dump her? I smiled at him and he went back to his phone, typing away at a text. 

I was about to take out my book when I saw a ghost. I had seen plenty in this town already, phasing in and out, but this was the first child I’ve seen. Usually ghosts are near family members, trying to talk to them, and of course getting no response. This ghost looked to be around nine or ten. He was lost and scared; I could feel his emotions swirling around in me. It made me a bit sick, so I leaned over the table and put a hand over my face. Kenny noticed and whispered, “Are you okay?” I turned my head to whisper back, “There’s a little ghost boy here.” I turned my head to see the boy sit at a table with a bunch of other kids. Kenny was a bit shocked, “W-what does he look like?” “He’s white and has long brown hair, his shirt’s purple…” “Jason White.” Kenny said aloud. The boys turned to face him. “Uh Kenny, why did you bring up Jason?” I froze and so did he. “Uh, I was just thinking about him from our childhood. Ha, weird how memories pop back up!” 

Kevin was now standing next to our table, “Kenny? Guys? Wh-why do you all look so much older?” He looked at everyone and caught me staring. I immediately looked at Stan, “Yeah, poor Kevin. Man, I haven’t really thought of him in a while…” I could hear Kevin behind me, “You saw me! I saw it!” I tilted my head to look at Kenny who looked down at me concerned. Kevin continued, “You can hear me too! Talk to me please! Talk to me! Talk to me!” He kept bugging. 

I grabbed my phone and stood up, “I-uh, gotta make a phone call. I’ll be back.” I walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Jason followed, “Why can you see and hear me but no one else can?” I put my phone up to my ear, “It’s a “gift” I was born with.” He was confused, “Why are you on the phone? Talk to me!” I scoffed, “I’m not actually on the phone, it’s to make sure that if anyone sees me talking to you they won’t think I’m crazy.” “Oh.” I continued, “Anyway I can see ghosts, which is why I can see you.” His face scrunched up, “G-ghosts? I’m dead?!” He looked like he was going to cry so without thinking I crouched down and held his hand. He was surprised, “How?! I’m dead.” I gave a sad smile, “It’s part of my “gift.” He looked up at me with wide eyes, “How? How did I die?” “I’m sorry Jason I don’t really know…” 

Just as I was finishing my sentence Kenny walked out of the cafeteria doors. “Hey, Tabby, are you okay? You ran out here pretty fast…” Jason looked over at him. “I’m… talking to Jason.” Kenny nodded, “What’s he saying?” He put his hands in his pockets and looked to where I holding Jason’s hand. It warmed my heart how easily he believed me. There have been plenty of people who’ve had some nasty words for me after I told them about what I could do. “He wants to know how he died.” Kenny stepped forward, “Uh Jason, you died when you ran into the street chasing after a ball. You were instantly struck by a car.” Jasons mouth hung open in shock, I could see him slowly piecing the memories together. “Jason, now that you remember you need to move on.” He shook his head, “I can’t. I’m too scared.” I was still kneeling down in front of him, “There’s no reason to be. There’s a bright light waiting for you. You’ll be happy there.” “I won’t be lonely?” I shook my head, “Absolutely not. You’ll make so many friends and you’ll see your family before you know it.” He smiled and hugged me, “Thank you.” I hugged him back and watched him go. “Is he gone?” Asked Kenny. I nodded and stood up. 

I went to walk into the cafeteria when Kenny stopped me, “You can touch them too? Can mediums do that?” He noticed, “Uh, no actually. It’s part of my “gift” my mom can’t do it either before you ask.” He tilted his head, “Just how special are you?” I opened the doors and headed back to the table with Kenny right behind me, “Very.”

\--

“So it looks like the battery died; totally blew itself out.” The mechanic said as he started taking it out. “How does that happen?” I asked looking over his shoulder. “Well a lot of things can cause it but I doubt they’d be interesting.” He tallied up the total and handed me the receipt. “I’ll haul it to the shop and call you when it’s done.” I nodded, “Thanks.” He hooked up the car to his tow truck and drove off. 

When I walked inside Karen was watching T.V. I sat next to her, “Finish your homework already?” “Yup!” I took the remote and changed the channel with a smirk on my face, “Don’t you have a test Monday?” She groaned but grabbed her textbook and started studying. A couple minutes into studying she sneezed. “Bless you.” She sniffled, “Ugh, thank you. Gosh, I’ve been sneezing all day.” “Maybe an allergy?” She nodded, “I hope so. I hate getting sick.” I looked over to the chapter she was working on, “How do you feel about that test coming up? Nervous?” She shook her head, “I’m actually pretty confident I’ll do great. There are a couple things I’m still struggling with though…” 

I took out my phone and sent a text to Kyle. I sent one to him after lunch as well but he hasn’t replied to either. “That’s what I’m here for!” I said to Karen as she smiled at me. After a couple minutes I decided just to call Kyle, it went straight to voicemail, “Ugh.” Karen looked up from her work, “What’s wrong?” “A kid from class isn’t answering his phone and I kinda wanna talk with him.” She set her pencil down, “Who is it?” “Kyle Broflovski.” She smiled, “Kennys friend! Why don’t you go to his house?” I laid back on the couch, “I don’t know where he lives.” Karen sniffled and jumped up, “I do! I’ve been to his house multiple times with my brother! Sometimes I’d go over and play with Kyles brother Ike as well. Let’s go!” I smiled and jumped up as well, “Alright, can’t argue with any of that!”

\--

When we arrived at Kyles house we noticed a young boy playing soccer in the front yard. “Hey Ike!” Karen said from my side. Ike; Kyles younger brother? Wow, they look nothing alike. “Karen! Hey, it’s been a while.” They got to talking so I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A red headed woman opened the door, “Hello, how can I help you?” “Hi. I’m a friend of Kyles from school. I’m here to deliver some homework.” She smiled and held her hand out, “Okay, I’ll take it to him.” “Oh, uh, I also wanted to talk to him if that isn’t too much to ask…” She seemed a bit surprised but let me in anyways, “Okay but I’m afraid he’s feeling a bit under the weather. He’s been in his room all day.” 

She led me upstairs, “I don’t recognize you, and I know all of Kyles friends.” She eyed me up and down, it was a bit intimidating. “Oh, you wouldn’t. I just moved here a couple months ago. I haven’t got to meet everyone yet sadly.” She stopped in her tracks, “You’re the new girl who lives alone! They told me about you at PTA. I can’t say I agree with you living in that house all by yourself!” She lectured. I thought back to what principle Victoria was saying about how the parents felt. Kyles mom must be one of them. “Ms. Broflovski, I promise I’m responsible enough to live alone and I can take care of myself. Just as I told principle Victoria, I will be eighteen in a couple months…” Just as she was about to refute Kyle’s door swung open, “Oh my god mom, leave Tabby alone. She doesn’t need one of your lectures.”

I looked Kyle up and down, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy. He looked so tired. His mother seemed to notice his appearance as well and commented on it, “Kyle, you look like a mess!” He deadpanned, “Thanks mom.” “That’s not what I meant, come on sweetie what’s wrong?” She tried to rest her hand on his shoulder, but he backed up, “Nothing okay! I’m just sick!” He grabbed my hand, “We’re going to my room, just leave us be!” He dragged me into his room and shut the door. 

It was dark and he had a mess of clothes and water bottles covering the floor. “I’m sorry my mother started lecturing you.” Kyle sat on the edge of his bed. I went and sat next to him, “Ah, it’s okay. It’s kind of nice to see an adult worry about me.” He raised his eyebrow and I continued, “She seems to be worried about you as well. I am too if I’m being honest.” He looked down at his lap, “She always worries!” He then looked up at me, “Is that why you came? Because you were worried?” I nodded, “Yeah and well I have homework Wendy wanted me to deliver to you.”

His eyes went wide, “Wendy?! What would Wendy want to give me homework for?” “The teacher put us in groups of two and you’re her partner.” I took the book and her notes out and handed them to him. He grabbed them and set them behind him, “O-oh.” We sat there in silence for a bit. “Did you come alone?” He asked. I shook my head, “No I came with Karen. She’s outside talking to Ike.” “Oh, just the two of you…” I noticed his eyes drift to the window, looking at the house where Karen said Stan lived. 

“I know it’s not my place but are you and Stan fighting?” He turned to face me, his eyes were so red I thought he might start crying again. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at me. I put my hand on his shoulder and laid him down in my lap. “What are you…” I began to play with his hair, “You look so tired. Get some rest. I’m here for you, no matter what’s going on.” He softened. I felt his tears seep through my pants, but I never stop playing with his hair until he fell asleep. 

His mom opened the door and I raised my hand to my mouth, telling her to be quiet. I carefully lifted his head and got up. His mom came over and grabbed a pillow and I rested his head on it. She grabbed a blanket and covered him as well. We left the room quietly and didn’t speak until we hit the bottom of the stairs. His mom spoke first, “He hasn’t slept in so long. Thank you.” I shook my head, “No problem.” “Did he tell you what’s wrong?” She asked. “No, sorry. But don’t worry, I bet he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” She smiled, “Thanks sweetie and Kyle was right, sorry for lecturing you.” I laughed, “It’s okay, thanks for caring.” Later that night I received a text from Kyle, ‘Thanks for being there for me today. Sorry for falling asleep on you.’ I chuckled and responded back, ‘No problem please if you ever need to talk or just have someone there don’t be afraid to call me. And thanks for not being a drooler.’ He sent back a laughing emoji. I really hope he feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah you noticed I changed from 1st to 3rd perspective? congrats loser. love you.


	8. Sleepover!

Kyle called me in the morning and told me he'd be back to school on Monday. He said he still needed a couple days to himself. "Self-analyzation is good but don't always keep to yourself." I said into the phone as I walked into the school. I continued, "You should talk to your friends, they're all worried. Your mom too." His voice was groggy, "You're right. One at a time though." "Good thing you're home with your mom then, huh?" He groaned, "Fine." I laughed. "The boys are wondering where you've been. What should I tell them?" "Just say I'm sick and the medicines keeping me knocked out - so I don't have time to respond." The bell rang so I made my way into class. "Okay, gotta go. I hope you feel better, love you." "Thanks Tabby, love you too." I smiled and hung up. Kenny looked at my phone as I set it down, "Love you?" I grabbed my phone and pressed it against my chest, "Yeah, this really cute boy I've been talking too. He just makes everything rainbows and sunshine!" I sang sarcastically. He grinned, "Okay, Okay. I get it." "You know for a guy who can get anyone he wants, and has, you get jealous easily. Not a good look on you." He didn't say anything so I continued, "You shouldn't waste so much energy on a girl if you're just gonna get bored of them." "Who says I'd get bored of you?" I looked at him only to realize he wasn't joking. We were both silent until the teacher put us back into our groups.

I let Kenny take the book the teacher gave us and I brought my personal one. Kenny grabbed it when he saw all the tabs on the side, "Damn what are all these?" He opened it and saw all my scribbles, "My notes." His jaw dropped, "You did all this yesterday?" I laughed, "Of course not. I take notes each time I read a book. This is from a couple rereads." "Can I look through it?” I nodded, "Uh sure." "Do you do this with every book you read?" He said scanning the pages. "Yeah, pretty much. Is that weird? Oh god, it is." He chuckled, "Not weird, just... unique. But hey, so are you." I scoffed, "Unique huh? A nicer way of saying weird." I opened my notebook to map out our essay. It's the way my parents take notes on their work, guess it rubbed off on me. He looked at every note I wrote down in the book. He laughed at the little questions or quips I wrote on the side. When he finished, he set the book down and looked over at me. "What?" I asked. "You know so much about everyone else I guess I forgot there's some interesting things about you too. I love learning new things about you." I shook my head with a blush, "Read the damn book and stop flirting." He laughed, "I'm just complimenting you." "Uh-huh."   
Wendy leaned over my shoulder, "Thanks for talking to Kyle about our project. He texted me this morning about it." I turned to face her, "No problem." She began to whisper, "Talk about anything else?" I shook my head, "Nothing yet." She pouted, "Alright." When she sat back, I turned and noticed Stan staring but by the time I looked at him he was discussing his essay with Red. I turned to Kenny, "So you're coming to tutoring today right?" He nodded, "Yeah. With this essay and the 'other' research you must feel overwhelmed..." I laughed, "Are you kidding me? I love this stuff. I write essays and do research for fun." He leaned back in his chair, "You enjoy school a little too much." "Well I rarely went to school, I've been homeschooled nearly all my life." He was quiet for a moment, "How come homeschoolers are always smarter?" I also leaned back in my chair and looked him dead in the eye, "Because the American school system is a fucking joke." His eyes went wide and fell into a loud fit of laughter, everyone looked over. "Mr. McCormick, please quiet down and stop distracting others." Pleaded the teacher. He was still chuckling, "Sorry, ma'am." I turned to him, "I wasn't trying to be funny." "I know. Just... how serious you were, and I never heard you curse like that..." He snickered. I shook my head, "Child."

Everyone basically ran out of the classroom when the bell rang.   
I took my time putting my stuff away and Kenny waited patiently. He was surprised I wanted to hang out with him and the boys at lunch again. "I told you I'll tell you later, today at tutoring actually!" When we left the classroom, I felt someone grab my wrist. Without thinking I grabbed their arm and twisted. "Ow, ow, ow!" I look up and realized it was Stan so I immediately let go, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kennys jaw dropped with a large smile. He found it hilarious. Stan rubbed his arm, "Sorry I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that- were you in karate or something?" "Or something." I responded embarrassed. 

"Sorry again. Uh, did you need something?" I asked. "Y-yeah. I wanted to uh-" He looked over at Kenny, "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" Kenny nodded, "Yeah, I'll save us all a seat at the table. See ya karate kid." I glared at him as he walked away, meeting up with Cartman. Stan continued, "How's Kyle?" "Oh, he's really sick. He's been taking medicine so he can't-" "He has you telling people the medicines keeping him knocked out so he can't answer his phone?" I immediately shut my mouth. He gave a small smile and stared at the floor, "Idiot. I taught you that..." I pat him on the back, "Whatever he's going through right now he wouldn't tell me about. I think he needs some time to reflect on himself, we should just give him some time. He said he'll be back Monday, maybe by then he'll be ready." 

He looked up at me as I continued, "Maybe you could use this time to think about what you want to say to him as well." He went stiff, "W-what do you mean?" "You've been going through a lot as well. First Wendy and now this fight with Kyle. I can see you need some rest and I hope you smile again soon." He stared at me and gave a light smile, "I see why Kenny likes you so much. You have a way of making people feel important." I smiled, "He said something along the same line as that." "That's because Kennys the same way. He may be into some... interesting activities... but his compassion for others is genuine. He really is a good guy at heart." I smiled, "I know."

We began walking into the cafeteria, "Oh, here." I handed him my phone, "I got Kyles number from you last time but I probably should've asked for your as well. Text me anytime, I can usually help with anything." He chuckled, "Alright, thanks." I opened the cafeteria door and we entered together, he handed me my phone back. When we sat at the table Cartman turned to Stan and burst out laughing, "Can't believe the new girl almost snapped you in half!" I turned to Kenny and punched him in the arm, "You told them!" He laughed, "It was so funny and so cool!" He turned to the guys, "You really should've seen it!" Stan even decided to jump in, "She was so fast I thought I was gonna lose my arm! Badass." I sunk my head feeling embarrassed but it was nice seeing Stan smiling and laughing with the boys. 

I looked down at my phone and noticed messages from Wendy. 'Why did you walk in with Stan?' I messaged back, 'He's worried about Kyle, had to tell him he's sick so he isn't answering his phone.' She responded fast, 'Oh, ok.' The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. I drove Kenny and Karen to my place for tutoring. I also decided to get us some Chinese food. Kenny wanted to resist but me and Karen were very persuasive. We all ate in the living room and worked on our homework. Karen took a break from her homework to work on her embroidery. She has been really into it lately and it’s been fun learning it with her. I sat next to her on the couch while Kenny sat at our feet. 

I was chewing on an eggroll when he began to speak, “So why have you been sitting at our table at lunch?” I groaned at sat with him on the floor, “The girls have me on some secret mission to see why Stan broke up with Wendy. She thinks some other girl took him from her.” I rolled my eyes and continued, “I don’t even know Stan all that well, but I don’t think he’s seeing another girl. It’s all so stupid if you ask me.” He looked surprised. “Oh, I hope you don’t think I’m some invasive annoyance. There’s nothing to tell so I told them I’d only do it for a week, just to get them off my back.” “So, the girls sent you as their spy huh? Smart to choose you, anyone else in that group and the boys would’ve been suspicious.” “Funny, they said the same thing.” He took a bite out of his food, “Why’d you tell me? Aren’t you worried I’ll go and tell the guys?” “I know you wouldn’t.” He was confused, “You trust me that much?” I nodded, “Of course I do.” He was taken aback. I could see a blush spread across his face, he turned to hide it. He cleared his throat and took a drink of water. Karen ran over to show us a little flower she embroidered on the pocket of her jeans. “That looks gorgeous! You have to make me one on my backpack!” I said already grabbing it. She nodded excitedly, “Of course!” She stood up and immediately coughed into her arm, “Ugh.” Kenny turned to face her, “You okay?” She nodded, “Yeah, my throats just a little scratchy.” I stood up, “Want me to make you some tea?” She shook her head, “No, thank you. It’ll go away.” I sat back on the couch and continued my work.

\--  
“You have a sleepover with the girls today?” Asked Tweek during our science class. I nodded, “Yeah, I’m actually really excited. Never had this many female friends before.” He passed me the microscope, “Hope you have a great time-ack.” “Thanks.” Token sat at the table next to ours with Clyde, he was lecturing him, “You have to look in the microscope and identify it.” Clyde whined, “Just let me copy off you, it’s too hard.” Token gave in easily, pushing his paper over to Clyde, “You’re such a baby.” “Thanks mom.” Clyde snickered. Token punched him in the arm which led Clyde to whimper. Me and Tweek laughed. Token leaned over to us, “Hey Tabby. We haven’t really talked much before but I just wanna say thanks for tutoring Kenny. People look at him and assume he’d get bad grades but he makes sure he gets good ones.” I nodded, “It’s no problem. I can tell he’s smart.” “A smart ass sometimes. Don’t take anything lewd that come out of his mouth too seriously.” I laughed, “Ah, I’m used to it by now and I actually find it quite funny.” He smiled, “Nicholes pretty excited about your sleepover tonight, it’s all she’s been talking about. It seems you’ve made lasting friendships in all the girls.” I blushed, “I sure hope so.” He was about to go back to his work with Clyde until something popped up in his mind, “Oh, you should come to my Halloween party. I throw one every Halloween.” Tweek jumped in, “Gah- yes! Token throws the best parties! You have to come!” “I’d love to come!” Token smiled, “Great! Don’t forget to dress up.”

—

The girls let me sit at their table today so we could all talk about the sleepover. “I can’t wait!” Red squealed. “Me either!” said Wendy. Bebe looked over at me, “No parents AND booze!” I laughed. Their excitement had me excited. I was nervous about entertaining them but I have a feeling they’ll be the ones entertaining me. They’ve all been friends for so long; it’s always so nice hearing their stories. I was glad to see Wendy smiling, even with all she’s been dealing with. “I’m going to do a bit of shopping after school, but I should be quick, come over around 4.” I said. “Plenty of time for us to get our stuff ready.” Said Nichole. “I packed my stuff the second we talked about it.” Joked Heidi. We all laughed until Kenny walked up to the table. Some of the girls glared at him. He held his arms up defensively, “Calm down girls, I’ll be out of here quickly. I just need to talk to Tabby.” He looked down to me, “Karen wanted me to tell you she isn’t going to be in class today. She stood home today.” I pouted, “Is she okay?” He smiled, “With a such a caring and worried friend, she will be.” I smiled. “Have fun tonight, all of you.” Said Kenny before he left. 

“God he has a cute smile.” Said Bebe. We all turned to look at her. “What?!” “Oh come on, he may be a whore but that doesn’t mean he isn’t hot.” Red nodded, “You’re not wrong.” “I thought you despised him?” Asked Wendy. “Well I’ll never forget what he did to me, but he actually apologized for it. He was actually sincere and genuine about it. Made me hate him a bit less.” A girl at the end of our table jumped in, “He apologized to me too.” Pretty soon a couple girls were jumping in saying the same thing. “Why all of a sudden? What changed?” Asked Wendy. They all thought about it. “Tabby must be a good influence on him?” Said Bebe. “Me? But I haven’t done anything.” “But he has changed since you’ve shown up. I heard he hasn’t been flirting or sleeping with anyone lately.” Said Red. “He flirts with me!” I said annoyed. “Maybe he genuinely likes her.” Nichole said nonchalantly. The girls looked offended but she simply continued, “Oh come on. You see the way he looks at her. He never looked at any of you that way.” I was about to retort when the bell rang. We all gathered our things and headed to our classes, “See you girls tonight!” They waved me off with smiles. Class was boring without Karen. I hope she remembers to study for her math test on Monday. 

When the last school bell rang, I made my way to the grocery store. I grabbed lots of snacks and sweets for tonight but I also picked up some groceries for the house. When I got home I set everything up; sweets, snacks, alcohol. It didn’t take long for the girls to start showing up. When they were all here, I ordered a pizza and we all sat in the living room. “Your house is so beautiful.” Said Bebe. “Yeah and I can’t believe you live here all alone.” Said Heidi. Wendy slapped her in the arm and I only laughed, “It’s okay, it’s not a touchy subject like everyone thinks. It’s how I grew up, it’s actually not that bad.” Everyone went quiet so I changed the subject, “What should we watch?”

We watched some cheesy romance movie and when the pizza came, we ate. We also had some wine that my parents had here. The girls decided we should go into my room since they hadn’t seen it yet. Of course they immediately went to the art on my walls. All of them telling me I should go into a career dealing with art. “It’s just a hobby. I couldn’t imagine making it into a job.” Wendy admired the one sketch I made of the Eiffel tower, “It’s a shame, you should at least sell art like this. They’re beautiful.” 

Bebe grabbed her bag and took out a bottle of Vodka, the girls cheered. We took shots straight out of the bottle and started snacking on sweets. “Clyde bought me the cutest shoes the other day.” Bebe bragged. “You really have that boy whipped.” Said Wendy. “Token took me on a picnic date Sunday. Made some awful food but it’s the thought that melted my heart.” Said Nichole. Heidi turned to face them, “What I wouldn’t give to be in a relationship.” Red turned to face her, “We’ll get one, someday. Maybe when we get out of this town and go to college, god college boys.” Everyone laughed. 

Wendy then turned to me, “So Tabby, any of our town boys catch your eye?” I shook my head, “Not really. I did just get out of a relationship before I moved here though.” “What?!” Said Bebe. Red also jumped in, “How come you didn’t tell us about this?” I rubbed the back of my neck, “It’s not something I like to remember or talk about really…” Wendy pat my back, “You can choose to tell us or not. It’s up to you, just know we’ll always be here for you. I mean you listen to me and my crazy relationship drama.” I sighed, “It was a guy I met in LA, we met at some high school party. It started out great, he was loving and kind and bought me things like flowers, food… but that didn’t last long. Sometimes he’d get mad over the littlest things. I couldn’t talk to others, I couldn’t even look at anyone else. He’d yell and call me horrible things and eventually, he became physical.” Everyone started in silence and I continued, “I didn’t see anything wrong at the time, I didn’t want to. I wanted attention and love from someone at the time so I took whatever he gave me and I called it love. I thought I could fix him, as stupidly cliché as it sounds. Towards the end of the relationship though, I realized I was giving more than I was getting. It took a lot out of me to leave Michael but I did and I’m proud of myself for it.” Not to mention when I told him about my gift he didn’t believe me, of course when he realized I wasn’t joking he called me a disgusting freak. Told me I needed mental help. I was so heart broken. 

The girls looked so sad, most were in tears. They all surrounded me and cuddled into a huge group hug. “I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better.” Sniffled Wendy. “Yeah, you’re so amazing!” Cried Heidi. Everyone gave so many kind and supporting words, I could feel their love. “Thanks girls, for listening.” I was crying, “I love you all so much.” 

It was pretty much a tear fest after that. Everyone saying they loved each other. Wendy was the first to pull back, “Okay, okay. Enough tears. How about we all get into our Pj’s!” We nodded and just as I was about to stand up she stopped me. “We actually wear matching PJ dresses and well…” Red and Nichole held one out to me, “We had one made for you! Its purple like the tips of your hair!” I nearly cried again. They really invited me into their group with open arms. I never had a group of friends like this, I’ve never felt so loved. “You guys… this means so much to me… thank you.” 

The dress was short, hitting right above the knee and were surprisingly light even with the fluffy bottom. It looked like a tutu. It wasn’t something I’d usually wear but I couldn’t deny it was cute. Everyone looked so beautiful in their dresses, all the colors made me feel like we were hot power rangers. Wendy came up from behind me and started playing with my hair, “Can I try something?” “Sure but my hair isn’t really long enough to do much.” She didn’t care and continued to brush it. Bebe whistled at me, “Damn, Tabbys looking hot! Purples a good look on you!” I smiled, “Any more compliments and I might steal you from Clyde.” Everyone laughed. “Kenny would probably be jealous you chose this blonde over him.” I rolled my eyes. Nichole decided to bring back the conversation from lunch, “It’s like I was saying today, he likes her.” Red sighed, “This again. He just likes her because she’s fresh meat. He probably just wants every girl in town under his belt.” I cringed, “Ew.” Heidi jumped in, “Oh come on Red, you can’t deny he’s different. You even said he hasn’t been sleeping around!” “Maybe his friends made a bet with him to stop sleeping around, you know he’d do anything for money!” Shot Red.

Wendy interrupted them, “There. It looks so cute on you!” The girls turned to look at me and collectively ‘aww-ed’. I looked at my mirror. She had made two tiny ponytails right above my shoulders. It looked like a child. Just then, the doorbell rang. “I’ll be right back.” As I walked down the stairs all I could think about was how I felt when they were badmouthing Kenny. He is my friend after all, but I mean what could I say? What would I tell them? The have a right to talk about him any way they please after what some of them have been through. God can we just not talk about Kenny?

I opened the door, well speak of the devil. “Kenny?” He turned to me, “Tab…” He immediately shut his mouth. I stared at him in confusion as he eyed me up and down. That’s when I remembered about the dress and pigtails. I covered my chest, “Uh, what are you doing here?” He stuttered, “Uh.. I, uh…” His face burned red and so did the tips of his ears. I couldn’t help but snicker. It was the first time I’ve seen him so flustered. I can’t believe I’m the one causing it. He also began to laugh, slightly embarrassed, “Fuck, sorry. I-um Karen sent me to come get her textbook.” I looked over to the coffee table and saw it laying on the floor, “Oh. Why didn’t she come?” “She’s sick.” “What? Is she okay?” He nodded, “Yeah. I bought her medicine when I got off work.” He took a bottle of NyQuil out of his pocket. I pouted at the thought of Karen suffering, “Come in really quickly.” He looked around, “Aren’t the girls here?” I smiled, “Scared?” He didn’t hesitate, “Absolutely.” 

I laughed, “They’re upstairs.” I went into the kitchen as he made his way inside. I grabbed some canned soups and put them in a grocery bag. I also put some tea in there, “Here, give this to her as well. I hope she starts to feel better.” He nodded, “You really don’t need to do this but thank you. She’ll appreciate it. I do too.” I grabbed her textbook and put it in the bag as well. We headed for the door and just as he was about to leave he turned to face me, “Tabby... that dress looks really great on you. Very pretty.” I felt my cheeks heat up, “Thanks… pervert.” He laughed and went on his way. I shut the door. “Maybe Nichole’s onto something.” I looked over at the stairs to see Wendy sitting there. I shook my head and we headed back upstairs.


	9. Our Spot

That morning I woke up with the girls scattered across my bed. I got up first and made breakfast. The girls smelled the food and eventually woke up. We all sat at the table and ate. It was nice; full of laughs and great company. The only time my family was together was usually at breakfast. My mother loves breakfast, she truly believes it's the most important meal of the day. When we had breakfasts together she would make me a hot chocolate with three marshmallows; one for her, my father and me.

"Last night was so much fun!" Said Heidi. Bebe took a drink of her orange juice, "Yeah, we should do it here more often! Though we should definitely drink more next time." Wendy laughed, "You drink way too much Bebe." Bebe only stuck her tongue out. Red took a bite of her pancakes, "Where did you learn to cook so well?" I took a bite, "My father taught me. Guess they knew I'd need to take care of myself. Glad they did though, now I can be of service to my best friends!" Nichole looked over at me, "Well, they did great because this is delicious they're missing out you're the whole package." I gave a sly smile, "I'm serious if you girls keep it up with the compliments I may have to steal you away from your men." They all laughed.

I sent the girls off with hugs and smiles. “I can't wait to do this again soon!" Said Bebe as she left through the door. Wendy was the last one left, she was putting on her shoes. So, you're going to the McCormicks today?” I turned to her surprised, "How'd you know?" She tied her shoes laces and chuckled, "I can tell you really care for Kenny's little sister, if we weren't here yesterday I bet you would’ve gone right then and there." It's true, I wanted to go see if she was okay. But I was hosting a sleepover, I knew I couldn't just leave so I knew I would just go today. Was I really that obvious? Is it strange? Am I too attached to Karen? "It's sweet, Karen seems to dote on you." Wendy said grabbing her bag. "You've got both McCormicks loving you." I shook my head, ''It's not like that." she nodded, "I know you don't see it that way but Nichole might be right about Kenny. When he couldn't speak to you yesterday... I've never seen Kenny so flustered. I wonder what you did to him. If you ever find out tell me, maybe I could do it to get Stan back." 

I pouted and she walked out the door. I followed her to her car, "Wendy..." She turned to me and I continued, "Wendy, I know it's not my place but, you can't make someone love you. Sometimes you've got to just let people go." She immediately got mad, "No. It isn't your place. Stan and I have been together for years! You don't know anything about our love!" I stood there with my arms crossed as she yelled at me, I wasn't wrong and I knew it. The sooner she tries to take a step back from him, she'll see the whole picture. She got into her car angrily, "Go be with Kenny since you know all about love. See your heart get broken." "You don't know anything about us, how about you stop being a little Ms. Know it all. I was just trying to be a friend giving you advice, you don't need to bring Kenny into this.” She scoffed, "Protecting him too? Maybe you are screwing him." " No I'm not, but he is my friend. And I care about my friends." She shook her head, "Thanks for the sleepover. See you Monday." Before I could say anything, she drove off. I walked back into the house, grabbed my keys and drove to the McCormick's house.

I jumped out of the truck still a little angry from my conversation with Wendy but instead of dwelling on it, I focused my thoughts on Karen. I wonder how sick she is and I hope she feels better soon. I looked at the house, it was practically falling apart. I passed the broken down car in the front yard and knocked on the front door. I tried to peek through the broken window but the curtains were blocking my view inside. I went to knock a second time when a woman with red hair answered, "Can I help you?” She had a thick southern accent and a friendly smile. She eyed me up and down and before I could answer she spoke again, "Oh you must be one of Kenny's girls, they usually don't come here though, here I'll call him-" "Uh, actually I'm here to see Karen. I'm her friend and tutor."

Her eyes lit up, “Oh! You're the tutor my children have been raving about. Tabby right? Come in, come in!" I followed her inside. "Karen is sick right now but I know she'd just love to see you. Her room is in the hallway go on in." I nodded and headed through the hallway when she stopped me, "By the way, thank you for everything you do for them. You really put a smile on their faces." "You've got it wrong Ms. McCormick they put a smile on my face.” I walked down the hall and opened the first door on the left. Standing in the middle of the room was a shirtless Kenny McCormick. 

I couldn't help but stare. His hair was a mess, he must have just gotten out of bed. He was also more muscly than I thought, that orange parka really hides it. I eyed him up and down, there really were no scars or scratches. All he goes through and it doesn't even show. All those invisible scars... that would drive me insane, I wonder if he thinks about that... He turned, shocked to see me. He opened his mouth then it closed it then opened it again, immediately getting cocky, "If you wanted to see me shirtless you could've asked." I was embarrassed but I decided to be cocky as well, "Hmm, maybe I should have." He didn't expect that at all, he froze and stared at me, a blush spreading across his face. It reminded me of last night, I couldn't help but laugh. "I was looking for Karens room. Sorry for barging in." He shook his head and nervously laughed, "Her room is right across from mine." I looked around his room. There were tons of pictures of models in swim suits and NASCAR posters but the funniest thing was his name written in crayon above his bed. I giggled and he got embarrassed, "I did that when I was younger. Aren't you going to Karens room?" He was trying to get me out of his room.

"Oh come on, you got to see my room, I'm just doing the same." I teased. At the edge of his bed there were origami hearts, butterflies, and flowers; "These are so cute!'' I said picking up a rose one. He walked over to me, "Karen loves them and I seem to be really good at making them. Thought I'd make her some to cheer her up." "That's so sweet." Such a doting brother. I set down the rose but he picked it up and handed it to me, "Keep it, pretty girls like you deserve roses." I felt my cheeks heat up and looked towards his closet, which was slightly open, and saw a hint of purple and green. "Ooo, what's in here?" I walked towards his closet changing the subject when he jumped in front of me, "No! I mean, um, I'm gonna start taking off my pants if you really want to see more." He put his hands on his pants and I turned around, "No, no, I'm going! I'm going!" I made my way out of his room and went into Karens room. Karen was sitting upright in her bed drinking the tea I gave Kenny yesterday. She looked over to me and smiled, "Tabby!" 

Her voice was nasally and her eyes were droopy. "Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well so I came to check on you." "I'm glad you're here and thanks  
for the tea and chicken soup." I sat next to her, "No problem, I need my favorite person to get better already so she can learn a cute new embroidery design. My backpack's looking a little boring." She laughed. "Ugh, I want to be better already, I hate being sick." I looked around her room. She had sketches of clothing ideas scattered across her floor and the clothes I gave her were folded with her embroidery stuff on top. "It sucks that you being sick is what it took for me to finally see your guys' rooms though." She was nodding off, "You saw Kennys room?" I laughed, "Yeah, I just walked in thinking it was your room. I'm a little embarrassed, he looked like he just woke up." She chuckled, "Yeah, he sleeps in on the weekends. Surprised he was even up at all." She looked down at my hand, "What's that?" I looked down to realize I was still holding the origami rose. "Oh shit, Kenny's gonna hate me spoiling it..."

As if on queue, Kenny walked in carrying all his origami pieces and dumped them all over Karens bed. Her eyes lit up as though it was the best moment in her whole life, "Origami! Thank you Kenny!" She picked up a heart and held it to her chest. He sat on the edge of her bed, "Hope you feel better Karen." Kenny had on a white T-shirt, it was strange not seeing him in his usual jacket. Karen smiled and leaned back, "So that's what you had, an origami flower!" I nodded and opened my hand, "Kenny gave it to me when I accidentally stumbled into his room." She glared at him, "A rose?" She began kicking him. "I told you no flirting!" He laughed. When she stopped-she began to yawn. I stood up, "I'll let you rest, you're gonna need it to get better." She smiled, "Thanks for visiting." I nodded. She laid down and Kenny covered her, even moving her origami pieces to the side. I took out my phone and put the origami flower on the back so that it was visible through the see through case. Kenny then walked over to me and we left the room.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked as we made our way to his living room. "I think I'm going to explore some of south parks paranormal places and such. I also wanted to visit the library for books on the other gods forged by Cthulhu." Before he could say anything we heard yelling. In the living room was his mother and father fighting. "You're always drinking!" Yelled his mother. "Oh and you're some kind of saint? You drink and get high with me!" Shot back his father. Kenny turned to me unfazed by the situation, "I can go with you if you want. I did promise to tell you all about the crazy things I've seen while growing up in this town." I couldn't help but stare at his parents still fighting, "Uh, yeah. That would be great!" "Stay here, let me grab my jacket." He turned around and left me awkwardly standing in the hallway.

His mom noticed me out of the corner of her eye and stopped yelling. "Oh, Tabby! Stuart, meet Karen and Kennys tutor." He swayed a bit, "We can't afford a tutor?" Ms. McCormick glared at him, "Wonder whose fault that is." I held out my hand and he shook it, "I actually don't get paid. I started tutoring Karen because she seemed like a smart girl who needed some guidance. Eventually I decided to tutor Kenny as well. You're kids are quite clever." "Huh. At least we don't have to pay you." Ms. McCormick smacked him in the back of his head, "Ow!" "He meant to say thank you." Kenny walked out putting his jacket on, "Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't talk to you." "Well that's rude." Said his father. Kenny ignored him and headed for the door, "We're going to the library. I'll be out all day." His mom shouted after him, "Be careful!" I followed after him but turned to say my goodbyes to his parents, "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" "It was nice meeting you too darlin’!" Said his mother. His father just nodded at me.

When we got outside he turned to me, "Okay listen, whatever embarrassing thing they said I'm sorry. They're drunk." I shook my head, "They didn't say anything embarrassing actually. We just talked about me being yours and Karens tutor." He signed a breath of relief, "Thank God." I chuckled until I saw a black cat laying next to the garage, "Kitty!" I ran over to it and immediately began petting it. It was obviously a stray but very use to humans. Kenny walked over to us. The cat got up and rubbed against Kennys legs. I looked up at him as he bent down to pet it, "This stray cat has been coming around for as long as I could remember. I feed her when I can." She really seemed to love Kenny and he seemed to like her too. I never got to have a pet with my parents always moving around. Pets need a stable home and I could never provide that. "So where are we going first?" Asked Kenny. I stood up and we made our way to my truck, "Library first and then maybe you could show me around?" He nodded, "Sounds like a plan." We hopped into the car and drove to the library. 

"What are we looking for with these other gods?" Kenny asked flipping through one of the many books I had collected and scattered across the floor. I took out my journal ready to take notes, "Anything that talks about immortality, repetitive death or how Cthulhu created other gods." He nodded and began reading. His eyebrows furrowed together and his face got serious. I wonder how he feels about me trying to help him with his curse. He did say having someone remember made him happy, I hope he doesn't find my curiosity and interest in it obnoxious. We read for a couple hours, finding nothing we didn't already know. I set my book down a bit frustrated, "How could there be so little about an Eldrich God?!" Kenny set his book aside, "Tabby, it's okay. You don't have to do this. I've been searching for answers longer than you, I've kind of accepted I'll never get those answers." This made me mad. I stood up, "I haven't given up and neither should you." He stared at me as I continued, "I promise to find information about your curse. I will get you answers! But you need to promise me that you will keep hope in your heart!" He was speechless and I repeated myself, "Promise!"

Kenny nodded, a smile forming, "I promise." I huffed and started picking up the books and Kenny did the same. He turned to me as we were putting them away, "Thank you, for being so hopeful." I smiled, "I'm really just cocky, finding information on the paranormal is something I'm good at." He shook his head with a smile, he wanted to say something else but decided to keep it to himself. "Hey there's Wendy." He pointed to her checking out a book. I looked over and remembered the conversation this morning. "Let's go." I said angrily. Kenny was confused but followed without question. As soon as we left the library I spun around to face him, "So, know any interesting places to take a pretty, young, paranormal investigator?" He chuckled, "In South Park? Pretty much every corner of this town."

We wandered around the town for hours. The building in this town were old and had so many stories to them, luckily for me Kenny told me all about them. "Wait, so the mecha-streisand thing actually happened?" He nodded. "Jesus, that explains some of the wandering ghosts here." He looked around, "Are there a lot of ghosts here? Aren't you scared?" I laughed, "Scared? Why would I be scared? I've been seeing ghosts all my life and of course there's a lot. People die everyday but they're only people and they're usually the scared ones. Lost, alone and no one can see you; I don't have a right to be the scared one." I was just about to enter the liquor store when he grabbed my sleeve, "I was going to say this earlier but you're connection with people, it's so strong. You see people, actually see them and then you care for them with everything you have... I just... hope you never change."

I tilted my head, "Takes a caring Person to know one." He softly let my sleeve go as I held his hand, "You know Kenny McCormick, you said I see people, well I definitely see you. You're a complete pervert." His mouth dropped open and I laughed, "But, you also have a big heart. You care for those closest to you; your friends, your sister and even me. You're smart, smarter than you give yourself credit for, and you're trustworthy. You are an amazing friend!” He went quiet and his face was unreadable. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "Anyway, how about we get some snacks and call it a day." He shook his head, "Actually, I have one more place if you're up for it." I nodded, "Sure!" We bought our snacks and drove up to 'Sentinel Hill.' "So what's up here?" Kenny smiled, "It's a surprise." I was intrigued, all I knew was this was a popular park with a well known hiking trail. "If your surprise is a hike at night I'm gonna kill you." He laughed, "Lucky for you I'm pretty immortal." I chuckled.

When we got to the top I parked the car, got out, and looked around. Colorado was so beautiful with all the trees and snow. I almost forgot what the snow was like after the two years I spent in Los Angeles. I could see the trail down the way, "Oh god you really are taking me hiking. This is gonna be awful." He jumped out of the car and laughed, "No really." He pointed to the top of the hill, "We're just going up there." I sighed. I shoved my snacks into my pockets and started hiking up. "I'm trusting this is something actually strange up here and it's not some romantic spot you take girls." He shook his head, "No I don't take girls here. It's kind of my special spot." He moved ahead to reach the top before me, "Stop here, I want to see if it's ready." "Ready?" He shushed me and ran to the top, I stood and waited. He didn't take long, "Close your eyes." I was confused but did as he said. I held out my hands so he could lead me. He held them gently and guided me to the top. "This better be worth it for that hike and now me walking blind off the side of a mountain, it was already dark before I closed my eyes!" He chuckled, "I know you'll love this. Maybe you'll love it so much you'll kiss me." I could see the cocky smile on his face even with my eyes closed. "You kiss me while my eyes are closed and I will throw you off the side of this mountain." "Lucky me for being immortal." I scoffed and we stopped moving.

He let go of my hands and turned my body, holding onto my shoulders. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke in my ear, "Okay, open your eyes.” When I opened them I stared in awe and disbelief, in the sky were northern lights. I had seen them when my family lived in Antarctica. They were impossible, dancing up there moving in beautiful waves. It's as if someone wrote "beauty" in the sky with neon markers and asked the letters to dance. The cool air nipped at my skin and my neck ached from tilting it to stare at the lights but I could care less. "Aurora borealis!? In Colorado? How?" Kenny moved to my side, "I don't know but this is the only place high and dark enough to see it." We looked down at the city, it looked like an unshaken snow globe. "It's beautiful." He turned to stare at me, "Sure is."  
I turned to face him when I noticed an old lady behind him. She was staring at us with a smile on her face, "Sorry, are we bothering you?" She shook her head, "No, it's nice seeing two love birds on this hill again." Kenny looked to see who I was talking to, "Who are you talking to?" "Ghost." She was suddenly next to Kenny, "Ah, so he knows you can see me? I've watched him come here for years. Tell him to smile more." I turned to Kenny, "She said she's watched you come here through the years and she said to smile more." Kenny was surprised, "Does she know me?" The old lady shook her head, "Just know him from coming up here alone. Sometimes he'd come up here and watch the lights in peace, other times he comes up here to scream and cry at the world. I don't blame him, poor thing." I felt my heart break. "Uh, no. She just knows you from coming here." I turned to her again, "Why are you here? You know you're a ghost, why haven't you gone into the light? I can help you pass on a message if you need. I promise you will find peace when you move on." She chuckled, "You are a very kind young woman but this is a very special place for me. I will not leave until my love comes and gets me." "Come and get you? Oh, you want to move on together, you must have had a beautiful connection."

She looked over the edge, "The love of my life brought me here nearly everyday when we were your age. We were best friends and during that time it was all we could be down there. But up here, me and her could feel our truest feelings. We could love each other and be our true selves." She turned to me, "But of course, it didn't last. Our parents found out and separated us. Sending her to Catholic school and me to conversion therapy." I frowned and began to cry, feeling her strong emotions. "Are you okay?!" This came from Kenny, who began wiping my tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. "Yeah, sorry, she's telling me her story and her emotions are very strong." The old woman pat my head, "Sorry young one." I shook my head, "It's alright, I'm quite use to it. Can I hear the rest?" She smiled and continued, "The night before I had to leave I snuck out and ran all the way up here. Martha was already waiting here for me. I hugged her and held her tightly, crying that I'd never see her again. That's when she told me she'd come back for me when she finished school and we'd live happily ever after. Of course, that didn't happen. Life came and ruined our plans, I haven't seen her since. I married a young man, had children, grew old and died. A good life but I never stopped looking for Martha. As I lay dying I some how knew that if I wanted to see her again I just had to wait here at this spot, our spot. I know she's coming, I'll wait."

I was still crying but this time they were my emotions. Kenny wiped the tears away again but this time I felt embarrassed. He was so close and so gentle. The old woman chuckled, "You two are so cute together, you look good for him. I'll let you two get back to your date." I was fully embarrassed, "This is not a date!" Kenny was intrigued but I only shook my head at him. "Before you leave what's your name?" I asked the old woman. "Eunice," she said with a smile, "And what's yours?" "Tabitha but call me Tabby!" She waved me goodbye an I did the same, "Bye Eunice! Hope you find her but I also hope to see you again!" Kenny turned to where I was facing and waved as well, "Bye Eunice!". She chuckled and soon vanished so I opened my snacks. "She's gone?" Asked Kenny. I nodded and put a chip in my mouth, "Can't believe I was teased by a ghost." "What did she say?" I rolled my eyes, "She thought we were on a date. She probably showed up because we reminded her of her and her lover." He stared at me with interest, "What do you mean?" I held my chips out to him and he took one. "Some ghosts can be triggered or awakened by major events in their family line. Or if something happens in front of them that reminds them of something from their life. This just means they are made more visible to mediums like me and it makes them stronger." "So what was their story?" I looked around and sat on a nice patch of grass that overlooked the town, "Sit, I'll tell you while we look at the sky and eat snacks." He smiled and sat right next to me. We sat there all night talking and watching the lights dance in the sky.


	10. You’re WHO?!

I showed up to the McCormicks house again the next day. I called the house and their mom answered saying Karen was getting better and more awake. I wanted to see her. “Look who’s alive!” I said as I walked into her room. She turned to me with a smile, “You’re here again! I think your visit yesterday is what helped.” She said as she pat her bed. I sat with her and looked at what she was working on, “What’s this?” She scooted the papers closer to me, “Some clothing designs I’ve been working on in between studying.” The designs were absolutely gorgeous, “Karen, these are beautiful!” She got shy, “Ah they’re nothing.” “This isn’t nothing. I can’t wait to wear them some day!” She smiled. “Oh, I heard you spent the day with Kenny yesterday. Are you two....” I shook my head, “I’m gonna stop you there. We were working on our project and then he showed me around.” She pouted, “Oh.” I shook my head, “So are you ready for that test tomorrow?” She nodded, “Ive never felt more ready! All thanks to you.” “Hey, it’s all you. You’re the one who asked for help and put in the work. I just pointed you in the right direction. You are extremely talented.” “Are you flirting with my sister?” Karen and I turned to Kenny in the doorway. I smiled, “Absolutely. She is cuter than you.” Karen giggled and Kenny shook his head with a smile. He sat with her and I, “What are you doing here again? Last night wasn’t enough for you?” I rolled my eyes and he laughed. “I’m actually about to go but I was wondering if you’d join me to finish our project, if you’re not busy that is?” He turned to me, “I’m never too busy for you.” Karen smacked him and I chuckled. 

On our ride he turned to me, “What project are we working on?” “We’re nearly done with our English project so we should probably finish that but I’d also like to read more of that book the goth kids gave me. Henrietta said something about the cult meetings they use to have. I wonder if they still have them. I’d like to sneak into one.” Kenny turned to me immediately unsettled with the idea, “Hell no! It’s way to dangerous!” I scoffed, “I can take care of myself! And anyway we could probably learn so much more! Don’t you wanna learn more about your curse?” “Not at the expense of your safety! I’m the immortal one. I’ll go.” I frowned, “No. You’re gonna need help or even a look out. I won’t let you go alone and die again!” We were quiet for a while when he spoke again, “No. We’ll find another way. Maybe something in that book like you were talking about.” I nodded my head in defeat, “Yeah. Okay.” 

—

“You going to Tokens party Friday?” Asked Kenny who was typing out our last paragraph. “Yeah, Token invited me after Tweek told him to.” He laughed, “I can’t believe how much the guys have warmed up to you. Kinda jealous how easy it is for you to make friends.” “I’ve been surrounded by adults my whole life guess I picked up great social skills.” I opened up the book the goths gave me and began reading it. “The amount of “Great Old Ones” is actually unbelievable. No wonder this book is so big.” He turned to look as well, “Found anything?” I nodded, “Actually I found out Cthulhu had children. He apparently had twin daughters that he locked away. It also talks about him rising but we know all about that.” He nodded and point to a passage I had yet to read, “Look, it mentions guardians a lot. Have you read about them?” I shook my head, “No but Hentietta told me about the cults book on Guardians. It’d be really nice to have that book...” He didn’t say anything and turned to continue typing.

I planned to go to the meeting that night, I was gonna get that book and hopefully more information. Kenny won’t be happy but he’ll just have to get over it. When he left for the night I put on a dark hoodie and pants, the night will make this easy. I made my way to town in the run down buildings past the train station where Henrietta said the cults meet lately. It was just a block down from Kennys house but I wasn't worried, he won't see me. Hopefully no one will. I climbed the roof and looked at the building with some people in it. I thought maybe it was the cult meeting but it was only a homeless camp. I looked more until I heard steps behind me, I turned and swung. The person blocked and we instinctively began fighting. They fought back perfectly. It was too dark to see them from this angle so I kicked their legs out from under them. They fell back and on the floor, I put my put my foot on their chest before they could get back up. I leaned down and noticed who it was immediately, "Mysterion?" He had a hand on my ankle, "Tabby?" I helped him up and he lectured me, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous out here at night!"

I scoffed completely annoyed, "I'm not some fragile toy! I can take care of myself! I'm tired of telling people this!" His voice was even sterner than usual, "Maybe they're just looking out for you!" I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm fine if I can take down a vigilante!" He shook his head while a smile slowly crept on his face. I was going to ask what he thought was so funny when he spoke, "You're a great fighter by the way, where'd you learn? You a vigilante too? Any secret powers?" "Ha. Not a vigilante, a secret power sure, and learning to fight came with being an independent only daughter." He peered over the edge of the building then looked back at me, "Yeah, but what did you train with? Ninjas?" I shook my head with a smile, "Just boxing and some sneaky cheat moves, sorry to disappoint. What are you doing here?" He got stern again, "I asked first before you dodged the question." "Now you're dodging it." He didn't laugh or smile, he just stared at me. I turned to face a building I noticed people sneaking into, "There! Get down." He did as I said and crouch walked over to me. "Those cultists have a book I want." I whispered, "And I intend on leaving with it tonight."

He gave me a serious look but all I noticed were his eyes, they looked purple in this light. "Cultist are dangerous! You could get hurt or worse. You're doing all this for some book? Curiosity kills the cat you know!" I pouted, "This book could help a friend of mine. I'm not giving up easily." He shook his head, "I doubt your friend would want you doing this." I got up and started running for the latter, "He doesn't, but he's not here to stop me!" I made my way down and Mysterion followed me. We circled the house until I noticed a window for the basement. I pointed and Mysterion nodded his head. We laid down to peek in. Everyone was sitting in chairs with black robes on. A man stood reading from a book, "The Great Cthulhu will rise soon and no one shall stop us. On the new year the planets will align and with our sacrifices we will bring him back strong and we will make it to R'lyeh!" They cheered. R’lyeh? Why would they want to go there and how are they bringing back Cthulhu? 

"What about the superhero who defeated him last time?" Asked a cult member. The leader smiled, "That hero hasn't been seen in years, it's rumored he left to another planet. No one will stop his rule. The reborn god we created years ago proves that we could bring an Old God back!" Reborn God? What are they talking about? Are they really going to bring Cthulhu back? The leader set down his book, that must be the one Henrietta told me about. A woman came down the stairs, "Honey, food's ready. Bring your friends!" The leader looked over to her, "Ooo let's eat!" Everyone cheered again and went upstairs, following the couple. I opened the window and began heading in, Mysterion wasn't having it; "What are you doing?!" I turned to him already climbing in, "They left, we have plenty of time to grab the book and go." He wanted to argue but finally realized it was useless. He climbed in after me and we made our way to the book.

"Looks less important than I thought." I muttered. "Just grab it before they come back." Of course as soon as he finished his sentence we heard someone open the basement door. Without thinking I pushed Mysterion into an open closet and got in after him, the door shutting behind me. Mysterion landed with his back against a bunch of towels and blankets while I landed on top of him. I was basically sitting in his lap with my chest in his face. We were so close and the closet was so small. I had never been this close to him. He smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it. I tried to sit up and get my chest out of his face but it was useless, there was no room. I looked down at him and noticed his blush. "Sorry." I whispered. He lightly shook his head and tried to look any where but my chest. He finally settled on looking into my eyes and it made me blush. Those purple eyes looked so beautiful and so tired. They were also very familiar, "Do I know you?" I whispered. Before he could answer we heard people talking on the other side of the door.

"What are we going to do about the guardian? They could kill Cthulhu and we'll never get to R’lyeh!" "Calm down. We don't need to worry about a guardian." It was the voice of the leader. "Why don't we tell the others about the guardian? If everyone knew then we would find them faster and-" The leader stopped him, "I will hear no more about this guardian bullshit! Guardians died out years ago! My family killed the last one and ended their bloodline! I will succeed in bringing Cthulhu to power!" The arguing stopped. "Yes sir." They soon made their way back upstairs. "So Guardians can kill an Eldrich God? Are they part God? But they can die... I'm confused." I was speaking aloud, hoping to find some answers when Mysterion spoke, "Could we maybe get out of this closet now?" I looked down at him, forgetting I was sitting on his lap, "Fuck, sorry!" I got up and helped him up. "Twice you've knocked me on my back today." He said. I walked over to the book, "I really am sorry. Mostly for you being beatable."

I chuckled to myself and he gave a quiet laugh. I opened the book to 'Guardians' and folded the page for a reminder later. I then picked up the book and just as we were about to leave Mysterion noticed a hidden wall planning out 'Cthulhu's Rising.' "Look, they're planning to do it at Starks pond since they need a body of water." He said pointing to the board. "They said they needed to do it on New Years, the planets need to be aligned. That was in the first book I read. The alignment of the planets trapped him so I guess they would also be the key to releasing him." I explained. We stared at the board and he mumbled, "Why? Why are they still doing this?" He sounded so defeated. I turned to him, "Stupidity doesn't need reason." He turned to me and his eyes widened, "Watch out!" I turned and a man was pointing a gun at me.

There was no time to think before I heard it go off. I thought I was dead when suddenly Mysterion pushed me to the floor. I watched the bullet enter his ribs. "No!" Mysterion still got up and kicked the gun out of the mans hand. I stood up and helped him by knocking the guy out. We didn't waste anytime getting out of there. I helped Mysterion out of the window just as we heard more people enter the basement. With one arm I held the book and with the other I held Mysterion up. We made our way through an alleyway, "Stop." He said. I set him down next to a trash can, "We can't stay here. They'll find us." I felt the tears stream down my face as I looked around. Mysterions blood covered my arm and a good portion of my shirt. "Go without me. Get that book to safety." I bent down to him, "I'm not leaving you! You're dying! I'm not leaving you to die!" " Where did they go! Find them!" We heard them yelling in the distance. "I'll be fine, go!" He insisted. I shook my head, still not giving in, "I'll leave the book so I can carry you, come on!" He grit his teeth, "I'm sorry Tabby." This time his voice was normal, higher. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, "K-kenny?" 

He took his mask off and I gasped. Mysterion is Kenny. Kenny is Mysterion. I know he seemed familiar but this.... this couldn't be possible. "No, no..." He pushed the book in my arms, "You know I won't stay dead, now go!" I was in shock. "Go!" He screamed. "They're over there!" Someone yelled. I hugged the book close to my chest and watched Kenny, or, Mysterion put his mask back on. He nodded and I ran. I could hear gunshots behind me but my feet never stopped. When I finally made it inside my house I collapsed. I breathed so heavily I thought my lungs would collapse. I locked all my doors and made my way upstairs. In my room I threw the book on my desk and took off my blood soaked shirt. I washed the blood away and wanted to scream. Kenny being Mysterion was something I never would have guessed but at the same time, I could see it. It seemed so obvious yet... so unexpected. I didn't cry, all I felt was anger. I was mad at him. Mad at him for keeping it a secret. Mad at him for being Mysterion in the first place. Why put yourself in extra danger when you're already prone to it? Does he like dying over and over again? How many times am I going to see it? All I could think about was how much I wanted to see him, so I can beat the ever loving shit out of him.


	11. Sorry is a big word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone commenting, you all get me excited to write and continue this fic! I love you all and hope you have a better year than the last!!!

On my way to school I was steaming. Just like the last time I watched Kenny die, I barely got any sleep. This time though I drank plenty of coffee before school and I at least knew Kenny couldn't really die. I planned on ignoring him, I was just so infuriated. I hated it but I wanted him to feel bad. I walked down the hallway and went to my locker. "Hey." I turned to see Kyle. I smiled, "You're here! Glad to see it!" He gave me a smile as well, "Glad to be back. My mom was getting on my nerves." I laughed and studied him. His hair was washed and the bags under his eyes were a little less visible. He was bad last time I saw him, it made me proud that he got himself up this morning, let alone showered. "So, I miss anything good?" He asked. "Not much, just the usual."

"Gross Kenny! Haha!" We turned to see Kenny and Stan walking up to us. They were both laughing. I don't know why but it put me in a bad mood. They walked up to us and Stans smile vanished, "Kyle... you're back." Kyle nodded his head but didn't say anything. Kenny on the other hand was still smiling, "Hey Tabby." I didn't say anything. He looked confused but that smile still rested on his face, "Yoo-hoo Tabby, I said Hey." I glared at him, "I heard you." I grabbed Kyles hand and began walking away. Kyle stumbled behind me as I dragged him away. "Hey, wait!" Kenny was chasing after us. I stopped outside our classroom. "Can't you take a hint?" He stopped in his tracks, "Wh-what did I do?" I grit my teeth. I was about to walk into class when he grabbed my arm. I twisted it, harder than I did Stans. "Ow, fuck!" Stan, who was behind him, flinched. "Seriously, what did I do?" Tears suddenly welled in my eyes, it made me angrier. Kenny saw and softened, "Is this about yesterday? You needed the book and I got it. I don't see the big idea, you're being over dramatic." Without hesitation I slapped him and everyone around us stared in shock. "Fuck you Kenny McCormick." I wiped my tears away and walked into class. I could hear Stan behind me, "You mess around with her too?" I was about to turn around when Kenny spoke, "No, I only do that with girls that mean nothing to me... this time I really messed up."

Throughout the whole class period I ignored Kenny. He tried apologizing but I just turned to Wendy and Kyle, "How's your project going?" Wendy didn't look up from the laptop, "We're a bit behind since Kyles been absent so if you don't mind..." I almost forgot she was mad at me, "Right..." I turned back around and Kenny whispered to me, "I'm sorry, really." "Tell me, do you even know what you’re sorry for?" He shook his head, "Not really." Rage boiled in me again, the only thing stopping me from slapping him again was the teacher. "Then don't apologize to me." He looked upset, "But I need to, you're upset with me." I opened our reading assignment and ignored him again. I could see Wendy staring at us.

At lunch I sat with the girls. My spying days were finally over so I reported everything back to them, "The guys say he doesn't have a new girlfriend and when I talked to Stan he didn't seem interested in any girls. Right now he's been worried about Kyle since he's been sick." I turned to Wendy, "Also, he protected your honor against Cartman the other day so he doesn't hate you if that helps..." She hesitantly looked at me, "Thanks." I was about to take a drink of my water when Heidi spoke, "Can we talk about the slap you gave Kenny this morning. Oh and the way you twisted his arm, I thought it would break!" My mouth dropped open along with everyone else's at the table, "You saw that?!" Wendy finally looked me fully in the eye, "You did that? So you did sleep with him." "Jesus, why is that everyone's immediate thought! No I didn't fucking sleep with him!" Bebe leaned on the table, "Then why? We usually slap him after he tells us we were just a one night stand." I rolled my eyes, "He deserved it. Isn't that what you all say anyway?" "So that's what you two were talking about during group projects today." Said Wendy. I nodded, "I didn't really want to talk to him." She pieced it together, "That's why you turned to me and Kyle... I'm sorry." I shook my head, "You didn't know, it's okay." I looked up to see Kenny staring, I immediately turned away.

On my walk to Karens class I was stopped by Kyle, "Tabby, wait up!" I turned to him, he was alone. "What's up Kyle?" "What was that with Kenny this morning? He was really bummed during lunch." I smiled, "Good." He stared at me, "Sorry, he just did something to piss me off." Kyle seemed confused but thankfully didn't press it. "Well it might be working, I've never seen a girl get to him like this. Do you... like him?" I rolled my eyes, "Jesus, this again! No, he's just my friend." Kyle laughed, "Wow, Kenny being “just friends” with one of the girls. Maybe this will be good for him." "So, how about you and Stan?" Kyle got awkward, "Eh, lunch was alright. We're still not there yet. Honestly, I don't know if we'll go back to how things were." I gave him an encouraging smile, "I know you will. From what I heard you guys have been friends forever. Nothing can break that if you don't let it." He nodded his head, "Sure." He walked me to class and waved goodbye.

Class was simple since I was only grading papers while the kids were taking a test. I watched Karen, she looked serious. She has been studying so hard for this test so there isn't a doubt in my mind that she'll pass. I turned to continue my grading when I noticed a ghost out the window. There weren't really ghosts at this school so this one surprised me. The ghost was a tall lady watching the children. An old teacher maybe? She stared at them with a smile. Suddenly she was at the front of the classroom staring at Ms. Applebottom. “You’ve become a teacher! You’re father would be proud.” She gave the teacher a pat and turned to me, “I know you can hear and see me.” I nodded at her. I wrote down on the paper and faced it towards her. She looked down and read it, “No. Please don’t say anything. We kicked her out of the house years ago and hasn’t talked to us since. I just died and wanted to see what’s become of her life.” She stared at Ms. Applebottom with a proud smile, “Became a teacher like her father so she’s done amazing though she is looking a little skinny...” I shook my head and the ghost turned to me again, “Sorry. Just... tell her she’s doing a great job. Don’t say I said this, just tell her you think she’s doing great.” She turned to the window and vanished. A small breeze blew by and Ms. Applebottom turned to me, a single tear in her eye. I inched closer to her, “Are you okay?” She chuckled, “Yes, sorry. I don’t know what happened. I think my eyes are watery from that breeze.” She took out a tissue and cleaned her eyes, completely unaware of her mother’s passing. It pained me that she didn’t know. “Hey Ms. Applebottom.” “Yes Tabitha?” I smiled, “You’re an amazing teacher. You should be proud.” She was taken a back but a happy smile slowly appeared, “Thank you Tabitha. I really appreciate it.”

—

When class ended I walked out with Karen, she was gushing about the test. "I didn't leave a single one blank! I actually finished every single question, maybe not all right but I actually finished!" I was proud, "You worked hard to get here. No doubt you passed." She smiled and looked past me, "Kenny!" She ran past me and I didn't dare turn around. "My test was today and I'm pretty sure I did great!" "I bet you did!" I could hear his smile. I took my keys out and looked to my car, "I'll be on my way, get home safe Karen." I was on my way when I felt someone right behind me, "Wait, we're not hanging out today?" It was Kenny. Karen spoke up, "No, we decided since I had a test today that we should have a day off. I'm meeting up with some friends." I continued walking and hopped into my truck. I set my bag down next to me and Kenny stood outside my window. I rolled it down, "What?"  
"Talk to me, look at me; please."

I turned to him slowly. He looked so sad but all I saw was him bleeding out next to the trashcans. I put my hands on the steering wheel, "I just... can't Kenny!" He put his hands on the window sill, " Listen, I'm sorry. I can't understand what I did to you, tell me." "You didn't do anything to me!" "Then why are you mad!" I slammed my hands down so hard I accidentally honked the horn, "Because! You don't care! You go out there and get yourself killed! You put yourself in danger as if dying accidentally isn't enough!" I cried as I yelled at him, "I look at you and I see you dying. I see you bleeding out and then I think of all the times 'Mysterion' could've died. What you do is dangerous and only I know! Only I remember!" He took his hand off my door and raised it to my cheek to wipe away my tears. "Don't..." I grabbed his wrist, "Just don't." "You can't be mad at me because of what I do to myself." "Like hell I can't." He shook his head with a small smile, "You're so... stubborn."

I let go of his wrist, "I just need some time. I can't keep seeing you like that." He went around the car and I thought he was going to leave but instead he hopped into the truck. "Get out." He shook his head, "When I go out there as Mysterion I get to help people. I get to use my curse for good. I get to die in my own way." "That doesn't make it right." "Maybe not but it's what feels right to me." I couldn't deny that he was important as Mysterion. I did my research, Mysterion has helped the people of South Park for years. He was infamous. It would be selfish of me to make him stop being the towns protector just so I wouldn't get my feeling hurt. But at the same time I wanted to take Kenny and wrap him up in bubble wrap. The undeniable pain he feels with every death. The undeniable pain I feel. The amount of hope he loses with each death. I'm afraid he'll eventually lose himself. I'm afraid he'll lose his flirty and funny nature. I'm afraid I'll lose the boy who cares so deeply for his friends and sister. I'm afraid I won't recognize the boy that I have suddenly cared so deeply for. But at the end of the day, it's not my place to try and control him.

"You're stubborn too." It came out as a whisper. Kenny leaned over to me, "What?" "You're stubborn too!" I said louder this time. We were face to face. He smiled. The soft kind of smile he usually saves for his sister. I leaned back and set my head on the headrest, "Just, promise to be careful. EXTRA careful." He put his arm on top of the seat, "You promise to stop ignoring me?" I felt defeated, "Trying to ignore you was like me trying to ignore a ghost!" He chuckled. I sat up straight and turned to him, "Why do you care anyway. Were you afraid I would stop helping you?" He shook his head, "I don't care about that. I was afraid I'd lose you. It hurt like hell to know you were mad at me. I thought I'd lose my mind!" "You... care that much about me? About what I think?" He nodded. I waited for a flirty or dirty remark but instead he just stared into my eyes, happy to be with me. I felt bad for causing all this.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Sorry for all this really." He propped his elbow on the seat and held his head up, "Don't apologize. It feels really good to have someone care about me." I started the car, "Well good because I don't think I'll stop caring about you any time soon." He gave me a toothy smile. "Now, get out of my car and hang out with your friends like Karen. Take a break from tutoring." He hopped out of the truck but stopped before closing the door, "You're my friend." I rolled my eyes, "But I'm also your tutor and I need a day off too. Especially since I'm getting over being mad at you." He closed the door but still didn't leave, "You never answered if you were going to stop ignoring me." "You never answered if you were going to be safer as Mysterion." He pouted. I rolled my eyes. " I'm talking to you now aren't I?" His lips curled up. "Did any of those girls ever tell you your a little needy?" He was shocked but his smile never faltered. I laughed, "See you later Kenny." "Bye Tabby."

I drove home and noticed Wendy sitting on my doorstep. She had been crying. “Wendy?” I approached her carefully. She looked up at me absolutely miserable, “Im sorry.” I held my hand out to her and helped her up, “It’s okay. Come on, let’s go inside.” She nodded her head. We walked into the house and sat on the couch. I grabbed us something warm to drink and she took a sip. “I’ve been acting like a crazy person.” “You just didn’t want to give up on your first love. No one would fault you for that.” She set her cup down, “Why can’t I be like you? You always know the right thing to say. People love you for it, maybe Stan would still love me if I was like that.” I shook my head, “He loved you for who you are, being me wouldn’t make him love you. Everyone has their own quirks and personalities for a reason. People may be envious of you for all you know, especially given how smart you are.” She smiled, “I am pretty smart.” I laughed. She went to pick up her cup but stopped, “I just... I felt so bad for talking to you like that. For bringing up Kenny just because I was angry at my own boy problems. I just... the way he looks at you... Stan used to look at me that way.” I felt flushed, “You girls are so dramatic, he doesn’t look at me any different than he looks at anyone else.” “Tsk. You don’t see it because he only looks when you’re not looking or you’re occupied doing something. He looks at you like you hung the moon.” I rolled my eyes and she continued, “But I also see how much you care for both those McCormicks.”  
I smiled, “Karen is really special to me. She feels like the sister I’ve always wanted. She’s so smart and talented I just know she’s destined for great things.” “And Kenny?” I thought about it, “Well I can’t deny he’s a big pervert.” She laughed and I smiled, “But he’s so much more. I’ve gotten to know Kenny so much these few months and I’ve gotten to see how kind and caring he is. He’s a doting older brother and so kind to his friends. He does things to benefit others, he’s not selfish like most people. His first thought is to think of other people and I think that’s admirable. I’m glad to be his friend.” Wendy stared at me. “What?” She shook her head, “Nothing. Speaking of those two, shouldn’t they be here for tutoring?” “Day off.” I said and took a sip of my drink. “Karen had a test today so I thought she should have a break and go hang out with her friends. I also needed a break from Kenny after he pissed me off.” She took a drink, “So you gonna tell me what happened?” I didn’t look at her, “He was just being reckless and it made me mad.” “Did it endanger you?” I shook my head, “No, just him.” She was confused, “You were mad because he endangered himself?” “Yes.” She laughed. “That’s what Kenny does. He’s the king of recklessness. I guess since you didn’t grow up with him then you don’t really know. You must really care about him.” “I do.” I didn’t hesitate. It was true and I wasn’t going to pretend. 

She didn’t lecture me, instead she laughed, “Well you better get use to his recklessness. The last party Token had Kenny drank gasoline just because Cartman dared him too. I’m surprised it didn’t kill him.” It probably did. “Idiot.” I shook my head. Wendy smiled. “Kenny’s lucky to have you worry about him.” I leaned over and hugged her, “I worry about all my friends.” She hugged me back tighter and I felt her tears soak my shirt. I let her cry as I rubbed circles on her back, “Thanks for this Tabby. I’m glad to have met you.” “Same here Wendy.”


	12. Guardians and the Old Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there’s actually a South Park mall? I just found out while writing this chapter lmao. Google it.

"What's your costume for Tokens Party?" Asked Wendy as Kyle typed up their paper. I had been turned around in my chair, we talked nearly all period since Kenny and I were already done with our project. "I don't know, I was thinking Melinda Gordon." I joked. Wendy was confused, "Who?" Kenny laughed at my side, "Funny." I chuckled and turned to answer Wendy, "She's just a character from a show." Wendy gave a playful scoff and rolled her eyes, "Nerd." "What about you?" "Red, Bebe and I are going as the power puff girls." "Cute." I turned to Kyle, "What about you?" He cracked his knuckles and looked up from the laptop, "Probably Chucky like last year. I don't really feel like trying this year." Wendy turned to him, "Chucky was a cute look on you." Kyle gave a small smile and went back to typing. I turned to Kenny, "And you?" He gave a sly smile, "You'll see." I scoffed.

"I still need to get my costume if you want to go with me today." Said Wendy. I nodded, "I'd love to. Karens skipping today to look for a costume as well." Kenny turned to us, "Yeah, if you're going to the mall you may see her and her friends." "Wendy, does this sound good to you?" Asked Kyle, talking about the paragraph he wrote. Wendy moved to laptop to her desk and began reading. I turned back around. "Have you read from that book yet?" Kenny whispered. I shook my head and looked away from him, "I haven't even touched it. It's... covered in blood." Kenny's face went pale, "Oh...." The bell rang and I put my papers in my bag, "I'll get to it soon." He nodded his head and walked to lunch with Kyle and Stan. I walked with Red and Wendy.

"Wendy, you didn't tell me Stan types so slowly." Whined Red. I chuckled and Wendy shook her head, "I've never seen him type before. I usually typed the project up whenever we were partners." "Well, he types like an old lady." We all giggled. At the table the girls gossiped per usual. "Me and Tabby are going costume shopping today. Anyone want to come with us?" Bebe lit up, "Ooo, Clydes working today. I'll come!" Nichole rolled her eyes, "Need a new pair already?" Bebe scoffed, "I just want to see my cute boyfriend work at the store he might own one day." Everyone stared at her, she was looking at her nails, "If he happens to offer another pair then I won't turn them down." We laughed. "Me and Eric are getting our costumes today as well!" Said Heidi. "Me and Token got ours a couple weeks ago. He / wanted to make sure they came on time." "Cute." I said with a smile.

\--

I'd been to the South Park mall only once since moving here. I needed some new clothes for the first week of school but once I got what I needed I left. I didn't really take my time to explore it. "I love this place." Said Bebe as she danced around us. Wendy turned to me, "A little too much." Bebe heard but only smiled, "I'm a girl, I'm supposed to love this place." Wendy shook her head in disappointment. We stopped at wetzel pretzel for something to eat before we started our search. I moaned, "These things are the best." Wendy and Bebe nodded in agreement. "I usually just come for the frozen lemonade." Wendy said as she took a drink. I reached out for a drink and she handed it to me.

"The costume store here stays open all year since it provides for a local theatre and all the school plays." Explained Wendy. "Look, there's Clyde!" Bebe ran into the shoe store and hugged Clyde. He was surprised but looked undeniable happy, "Hey babe!" He lifted her up and kissed her. "Empty today huh?" Asked Wendy. Clyde turned to us, "Yeah. Usually business comes at night." He turned to Bebe again, "Babe, I got a new pair I think you'll like." She squealed and they both headed for the register. "We'll be leaving I guess!" Wendy yelled after them, only to be ignored. We finally headed to the costume store. "When it comes to Clyde and shoes I swear that girl becomes impossible." I laughed, "She knows what she likes, it's nice to see someone when they're passionate about something." Wendy smiled.

The costume store was huge. "This place used to be like a Home Depot or something." Explained Wendy. She grabbed a short black wig, "I got the costume part already, I just needed a wig. Maybe some cute accessories as well." She picked up a spiked choker. I wandered the store with her but nothing caught my eye. Everything was very mainstream but also so very boring. "Well, do you have any idea what kind of costume you want?" "Something simple but also..." I looked past Wendy and saw a light blue wig. "Polly Geist! I'll be Polly Geist!" I grabbed the wig and turned to Wendy, "From Monster Prom?" I was a little shocked, "You know the game?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so shocked. Me and the girls loved that game when it came out." I chuckled, "And you called me a nerd." She brushed the wig with her fingers and ignored my statement, "I know a store you could get the shorts, and we can head back to Clydes dads shop for the boots." I nodded and we were on our way.

I dropped Wendy off and when I finally got home I hung my costume on my door. I played Monster Prom so many times with some friends I met in L.A. so this costume had me excited. It's going to be fun to finally be a ghost not just the one who sees them. I threw my bag on the desk and it knocked the Guardians book onto the floor. I hovered over it. The cover still had Kennys blood on it. I knelt down and opened the book. 'Guardians. Guardians have been around for as long as the Old Ones. But unlike the Old Gods, Guardians aren't immortal. They are humans born every 100 years to stop any Gods from being reborn in the mortal realm. Guardians are a special type of human that can see the lost City of R'lyeh in dreams and can physically interact with the supernatural and that world. They are the only ones who can kill a Reborn God.' Me? I'm a Guardian?! That's why I'm able to touch ghosts? That is why I see R'lyeh? But that guy said Guardians were killed off... "Wait, Reborn God?" I thought aloud. The more I read the more I learned. 'Reborn Gods are created when cults or cultists use a human host (usually a fetus) to transfer the consciousness of one of the Immortal Gods into that body. A Reborn God in a human host will look human but have no human like mental qualities. They will be immortal meaning they would be reborn with each death, unless killed by a Guardian.' In the margin were hand written notes, 'We tried to resurrect an immortal God eighteen years ago using the McCormicks but failed. The kid was born a normal human.’ That's when it all came together. Kenny... Kenny is a reborn God. They don't know he's immortal since they can't remember when he dies. And I am a Guardian. I'm suppose to kill Kenny. 

I felt like I was collapsing in on myself. The world went still. I finally get answers for both me and Kenny and now I wish I never did. I was swirling with questions. Is this why we met? Is this why he was attracted to me? If Kenny really is a reborn Immortal God then why is he so human? Did something go wrong? If I'm a Guardian am I suppose to hate Kenny? Is it really my destiny to kill him? I won't. I could never kill him. He's my friend and he means so much to me. But what if it happens on accident, a lot of accidents happen to him. I don't want to be his last accident. Tears welled in my eyes. I sobbed so hard no noise came out. I couldn't breathe. That's when I heard a knock on my window.

I jolted up in fear only to see it was Mysterion. I walked to the window, opened it and cried into his arms. I sobbed and sobbed as he rubbed circles in my back. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." He whispered softly into my ear. I shivered from the cold so he climbed in and shut the window. I let him go and picked up the book, "You're a reborn Immortal and I'm a Guardian. Meaning, I'm supposed to kill you." I explained everything to him through my tears. He sat on the edge of the bed processing it all. I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt like I crashed his whole world down. "I'm sorry." I said breaking the silence. He looked up at me, silent. I continued, "I might be your killer one day. I force you to find answers and this is where it leads us, our miserable destiny. Maybe this is why you're so attracted to me Haha. Like moths to a flame."

I felt so sad and so defeated. I wouldn't blame him if he ran as far away from me as he could. I probably would if I were him. I'd miss him though. I faced him and stared at the ground, "I was just so scared that one day I'd lose count of how many times you'd die in front of me." Without warning he reached out and pulled me close to him. He held my hands and looked up at me, "That's what I was attracted to." I was confused but he simply smiled, "I was attracted to your kindness. The way you care for others, the way you think of others before yourself. I was attracted to you, not because of some stupid "destiny," but because you're you." I felt my tears come back but this time they weren't out of sadness, they were out of over whelming joy. I leaned forward and hugged him, "I thought you'd hate me." I whispered. He hugged back tighter, "Never."


	13. Halloween Parties are the best parties

"What were you doing at my place anyway?" I questioned Kenny as we turned in our papers. "I was patrolling the area and decided to stop by. I thought it was a bit late but I'm glad I didn't decide against it." He rested his arm on the back of my chair. I still felt incredibly guilty for all I told him. In the end, there is no "cure" for his curse. And I'm a part of it. I'm suppose to be the one to kill him. I pushed myself forward, away from his arm. As I leaned against the desk I looked over at Stan. Red was talking to him about the party, "What are you going as tonight?" He fiddled with his pencil, "I don't know, probably just put on a Superman shirt. I'm not feeling it this year." Red looked shocked, "But you love Halloween!" "Well not this year." He snapped. Red looked over to Wendy as Stan pulled his beanie down and buried his face into his arms on the desk.

The whole class was in a buzz over tokens Halloween party. I walked to lunch between Kenny and Wendy. "It's always like that before the party." Kenny explained. Some kids were running at us and Kenny wrapped his arm around my waist to move me. As the kids zoomed past us I pushed him away. He looked confused, so did Wendy. "S-sorry. You just surprised me." He stared at me. I grabbed Wendy's hand, "Come on Wendy. I want to hear the plan for tonight. Uh, see you tonight Kenny!" I didn't want to ditch Kenny but after all we've learned... wouldn't it be best if I kept my distance? Out of all the ways he's told me he's died, even just a touch from me could kill him. What if I touched something he's allergic to? Does Kenny even have allergies? Still, what if I had poison on my fingers and it ended up in his system? I can't put him at risk. I can't hurt him. 

\--

"Token, this house is gorgeous!" I shouted over the music. He smiled, "Thanks. Have fun tonight, you need anything just find me or Nichole!" They were so cute in their costumes, he stared at her in pure love. I nodded and made my way over to the girls. They all hollered when they saw me, "Polly! So cute! She was my fav!" Shouted Bebe. I smiled, "Bubbles huh? She was my favorite power puff girl!" She laughed and handed me a cup. I took a drink. Ah, shitty party beer. I missed this. In L.A. there was always a shitty High school party on Fridays. This one was already ten times better because of the company. There were so many people here which is pretty surprising since South Park is such a small town. Tweek did tell me that sometimes kids from other towns came to this party. Guess it really is popular. The girls shook me out of my thoughts by dragging me out onto the dance floor. They began dancing and hyping me up. "I'm not drunk enough for dancing." I joked. Red spun me around, "Too bad, dance girlfriend!" I smiled and began dancing.

When the song ended Clyde came to dance with Bebe. Red also started flirting with some guy from my science class, apparently they have math together. It was just me and Wendy. "Let's get another beer." She recommended. I nodded and followed her. I was looking at her costume, "I like what you did to teenage Buttercup." She was pulling me through the crowd. "Thanks, I do think she'd wear a choker and fishnets if they ever let them grow up." I noticed she was scanning the crowd, is she looking for Stan? I turned my head and slammed into someone. "Sorry-" I looked up and was face to face with a blonde Jason Vorhees. The guy lifted his mask and I immediately recognized the devious smile. "Kenny!" Next to him were Stan and Kyle. "Aww! Kyle you are so cute!" He rolled his eyes at me, "I think the point of me being Chucky is that I'm supposed to be scary!" Stan chuckled and Kyles face got red. Kenny eyed me up and down, "Polly Geist huh? Hot." I shook my head and smiled, "I thought it should be my turn to be a ghost." He laughed, "I chose Jason, he's the most popular immortal I could think of." We both fell into a fit of laughter, the others just stared at us. In our laughing fit he tried to put a hand on my shoulder and I lurched backwards. I watched as he pulled his arm back. It was painfully awkward. "Uh, me and Wendy were going to get something to drink, excuse us." I said hopefully distracting from the awkward moment.

At the drink table Wendy turned to me, "Why are you treating Kenny like he's infected." "I'm not." I said way too quickly. She took a drink of her beer, "Uh, but you are." I looked behind her, "Tweek! Love your costume! Craig, yours too!" Tweek spun around, "Tabby! Same to you! I loved that game! Hey, dance with me for a quick song!" I smiled, "Of course!" I gave Wendy my cup and Tweek handed Craig his. "You didn't strike me as the dancing type." I said as we moved through the crowd. He chuckled, "Ah, I'm not. I just wanted to chat with you." We moved to a corner and looked over to where we left Craig and Wendy, "It's about Craig." I moved in closer to him, "What's wrong?" He looked down, "I'm worried I won't be enough for him, or maybe too much for him. I worried that after High school he won't love me anymore. Maybe he'll realize Im too much work." I scoffed, "That's it? Are you serious?" He scrunched his eyebrows, "I'm serious! Tabby!" I laughed, "Listen, I haven't been at this school for very long but I can tell Craig adores you. He is either always with you or always talking about you." "Yeah but-" "Has he ever said anything to make you believe anything other than no loves you?" He shook his head, "No but he never talks about his feelings, Gah!!" I shook my head, "Some men never do! Just, look at him Tweek. He's staring at you even now with those same love struck eyes. I promise you, love like yours is rare. Don't second guess it or you'll make it fall apart." He hugged me, "Thank you Tabby."

We began walking back when some guy stopped me, "Hello gorgeous." I shook my head, "Hello." I tried to keep walking and catch up with Tweek but the guy grabbed my hand. I turned to face him as he spoke again, "Hey, I wanted to talk with you baby." I was annoyed, "Well it's pretty obvious I didn't want to talk to you. Nobody will if you keep annoying and grabbing them." A group of boys started snickering next to us. He let me go, "Ungrateful bitch." As he walked away I smiled and waved, "Happy Halloween to you too!" I went back to Tweek and Craig, Kenny had joined them. He was watching me. "Where did Wendy go?" I asked. "She said she wanted to talk to someone." Said Tweek. "We thought you were chatting with that guy." said Craig. I shook my head, "Just some annoying stranger." Kenny leaned towards me, "You got something in your hair-" I jolted back and started dusting my hair myself, "I got it."

Luckily Tweek and Craig were busy talking they didn't notice. I could tell Kenny was irritated. He came at me again, "What's your problem with me?" "Nothing, I don't have a problem with you." He moved his mask to the top of his head. His hair looked crazy, it was peaking out of the eye holes. "Then why won't you let me touch you. I noticed in class when you moved from my arm and twice tonight. I thought maybe you just didn't like being touched today but I saw you hug Tweek and touch the girls; even that guy, you let him touch you!" "It's nothing." "You're lying!" I was frustrated, "I could kill you! Anything could happen! Something could be an accident!" I whisper shouted. I was embarrassed so I disappeared into the crowd giving him no time to respond. Eventually I made my way to a drink table. I grabbed a cup and gulped down it's contents. It definitely felt stronger than normal beer but I didn't care, I just kept drinking more. Why am I like this with him? Why does he even still care about me? We're basically mortal enemies. I couldn't do it, I couldn't just sit here and question myself. Question everything I know or everything I think I know. So I picked up a cup and drank.

\--

After a bit of drinking and chatting with strangers I started feeling sick which was unusual. I'm no light weight when it comes to beer but I felt like I just got off of a spinning chair. Everything was getting blurry and I also started feeling hotter. I stumbled upstairs and opened each room looking for a bathroom. I needed to splash some cold water on my face. Most of the doors were locked except for one at the far end of the hall. When I opened the door it took me a couple minutes to process what I was seeing. It was the bathroom alright, but it was occupied by two boys. I recognized the boy with beautiful red curls on the the counter immediately to be Kyle. The boy making out with and pressing himself into Kyle was a bit harder to recognize until he turned to me in horror. It was Stan. "Fuck!" He muttered. Kyle looked up in shock as well, "Y-you didn't lock it!?" I blinked a couple times and stumbled backwards, "S-sorry. Uh, excuse me." I shut the door and walked back downstairs.

All that fighting, was it over this? Did they like each other? Is that why he broke up with Wendy? All that time, there never was another girl. It was another guy. It was Kyle, his best friend. Fuck. No. No questions, no thinking. I can't think of this now. I don't want to think of this or anything really. "Hey, Tabby!" Nichole and Token wandered over to me. "Hey guys, can I have that?" Token handed me his drink and I chugged it, "Thanks." Before I knew it I was dancing on a table with Nichole. I was singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was cheering and me and Nichole were laughing. That's when I felt myself get dizzy again. "Tabby!" I looked down at my feet, "Kenny! Come dance with me!" His face was filled with worry. He shook his head and held out his hand, "Get down, you'll get hurt." I laughed, "No, it's way to fun!"

I started dancing again when I felt someone grab my leg and pulled me off the table. I landed right into Kennys arms, "I'm taking you home, you're drunk." I began hitting his chest, "Put me down! I don't want to go home!" He stopped and set me down. "Good now-" Before I could finish he bent down and put me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I tried to wiggle out but it was no use. We walked out the door and Kyle came running after us. "Kyle! Help. I'm being kidnapped by a blonde!" Kenny turned to look at Kyle, "I'm driving her home, she's drunk." I smiled, "Like a sailor. A hot sailor! Sailors are actually pretty hot." Kyle gave a nervous chuckle. "Did you drive here in your truck Tabby?" Asked Kenny. "Yup." I hiccuped. He searched for it and headed straight for it. I began singing to myself. Kyle followed us, "You going home too?" Kenny asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, could I get a ride too? Though, I really don't want to go home." My head jolted up, "Spend the night at my place!" "I- really?" He stuttered. "Yeah!" "Thanks." When we got to my truck Kenny set me down, "Where are your keys?" I smirked and put my hands on my head, "Pat me down officer. Maybe you'll find 'em." His eyes went wide, "J- just give me your keys." He was surprised kept his cool. I laughed, "Kill joy." I pulled them out of my back pocket and tossed them to him.

Kenny walked to the drivers side and began making room for all of us. I turned to Kyle and hugged him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was silent and I could feel the tears, "What do I do Tabby? When you saw us he left to be with Wendy. I love him.I really do and I know he loves me too " His voice was a broken whisper. I pulled back so we were face to face, "If you love him and he loves you then everything will work out. But, he needs to choose; you or Wendy. He hurts everyone by having you both, let him know that. He can't have his cake and eat it too." I started wandering, "Mmm cake." He stared at me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Whatever he chooses, you need to be strong." He nodded and hugged me tight. "But if he continues this I might beat his ass! Hurting two of my friends like this!" I could feel his smile against my shoulders and he let out a soft giggle. "Cars ready guys." Kenny shouted over to us. Kyle helped me in and we were off.

Kennys POV

Tabby sat in the middle of Kyle and I, "I'm hungry. Aren't you Kyle? I could really go for some nuggies and a chocolate shake right now!" Kyle laughed, "That does sound good." She turned to me, "Chauffeur! Take us to the McDonalds drive thru!" I looked over at her with a smile, "Okay." She rested her head on Kyles shoulder but wasn't comfortable so she shifted her body so that she was laying across our laps. She rested her legs on Kyles lap while her head rested on mine. I felt my face burn. "W-what are you doing?" "Resting." "Please sit up." She shut her eyes, "Pay attention to the road Chauffeur, I don't pay you for nothing." I scoffed, "You DON'T pay me." "I do pay you. I pay you by letting you look at my cute face on the daily." Kyle and her began to laugh. I had a huge smile on his face trying not to laugh. I wonder if she got this drunk because of me. Because of the curse. Because of our fate. Fuck fate. Fuck this curse. It was enough making me suffer, but her too? I won't let it get to her. I can't believe she seemed so adamant on NOT touching me earlier; now here she is laying in my lap. No doubt it's the drinking. Maybe she's a touchy drinker? I tested my limits by patting her head. She looked up at me with a smile. She then shut her eyes and pushed into my hand. It took everything in me to focus on the road.

\--

She had me order a hundred piece mcnuggets, three large fries and thee Oreo mcflurries. She had already started eating the fries from the bag on the ride. Kyle did the same. She suddenly looked at me and lifted a fry to my mouth. I shook my head already feeling my face heat up again. That's when she pouted. She looked so cute, so I gave in. I sighed and opened my mouth and she fed me fries. Kyle stared at us so she started feeding him as well. When we got to her place we set our food on the table and began eating. "Nice house dude." Kyle said while eating a nugget. "Too big for so little people living here." Tabby muttered. We stared at her as she dipped a fry into her Mcflurry. "Wendy was right about that costume. You seriously are adorable!" Tabby giggled. "Thanks. Polly Geist was a cute look on you as well." Kyle said as he played with his food. Tabby had taken her wig off the second they entered the house. From the dining room I could see it on the couch where she tossed it. She held her head in her hands and stared at me, "What did your sister go as? I'm sad I didn't get to see how cute she was." "I shouldn't say. She made most if it herself using what you taught her so she wanted to show you and tell you all about it." She leaned over to me, "Such a great kid. Sister I always wanted."

Her eyes drifted and I could tell she was tired. "You ready for bed?" She smiled, "Karen has such a great brother. You're so sweet. Oh! Maybe I shouldn't tell that secret to Kyle." Kyle chuckled and looked at me, "I already knew." "I guess he just hides his kindness from the girls!" Kyle stood up and began putting the stuff away, "Not from you though, huh?" I felt embarrassed, "That's not true!" They began chuckling and I rolled my eyes, "Let's get you to bed." She whined, "Only if you carry me again." I looked at Kyle who didn't seemed to be paying attention. From the moment we left the party he looked like he was a million miles away. I wonder why. Him and Stan were arguing one morning a couple weeks ago and they hadn't talked since. That's when Kyle started acting differently, even Tabby noticed and she barely knew them. It was something I felt guilty about. Shouldn't I know what's going on with my two best friends? Should I help resolve their issue? Tabby would. Hell, she could barely know them but still put everything she has into making them friends again! I picked Tabby up and we headed up the stairs. She rested against my chest with a smile. Kyle smirked, "Comfy?" I glared at him while Tabby nodded and nuzzled into my chest.

I had been in Tabby's room multiple times but it always surprised me how big it was. Her bed was definitely a king and was filled with pillows. She told Karen that she got the master bed room because no one else lived here. The look on her face when she said it. Like she was alone here; I guess she really is when me and Karen leave. I gently set her down and me and Kyle began covering her. That's when she grabbed my coat and pulled me down next to her. "Tabby!!" She turned to face Kyle and patted the bed on her other side. He accepted her invitation and laid down as well. I was about to get up when she grabbed my arm, "I don't want to be alone." "You'll have Kyle." She pouted, "But I want you too." She was desperate for human contact. Who wasn't really? I gave in since I knew this probably wouldn't last. She'll sober up tomorrow and flee from my touch yet again. Which made me start hoping tomorrow would never come.

I kicked off my shoes and laid on my back. Tabby was staring at the ceiling as well. We laid in silence until she used her arm to pull my head onto her chest. She did the same to Kyle, we were face to face on top of her chest. I couldn't help but think about how soft her chest was. I then thought about how she'd probably smack me for that. "Tabby." This came from Kyle who tilted his head up to look at her face. She gave us a light squeeze, "You're both going through a lot right now but I just want you to know it'll be okay. You're not alone, I promise I'll always be there for both of you. I know that's just something people say but I truly believe it." Her voice was breaking, "Good things happen to good people, and I know you're both good people. Love by so many and no one more than me..." Her voice drifted and soon we could hear her light snores. "She's so kind. It's kind of refreshing in this town." Whispered Kyle. I smiled, "Yeah, she really is." I stared at his fiery curls, "What is she taking about? Are you okay? Is it about you and Stan?" He looked me in the eyes, "Tell me about you first. What was she talking about with you?" I shut my mouth. He gave a small chuckle, "I'm glad you're friends with her. You show your better side when you're with her. You must really like her." I felt my ears burn, "Yeah, I do. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same though..." How could she after what we learned? She never even reciprocated my flirting. Kyle looked confused, "Have you actually told her?" "Well no." "Then don't give up, you never have before. Tell her, you never know!" Tabby began shifting in her sleep. She turned her body to face me. I felt myself jolt back. Kyle began to chuckle, "She really has a hold on you." He turned around and went to bed. I stared at Tabby until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking about this scene for FOREVER. I’ve been wanting to write it for so long so that I made the last chapter pretty meh just to get to this chapter. Heh.


End file.
